


Potency

by J-Bfan (Mysterie), JackfrostTruefrost300



Series: Mortal Guardians [18]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Multi, accidental incest/not-quite-incest, kinky_in_bedroom, some_bmsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the small family that Jack began with Mysterie and Jamie grows, so do the various challenges that seem to follow them all... </p><p> </p><p>[Sequel to Provocations, 18th installment]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unbridled Fury

"Now I'm sleepy." Jack hugged Noah close, he drifted off; when he awoke minutes later it was to the sound of Noah’s quiet voice as he spoke to the orb. Noah was telling the orb about all the things that he'd teach them to do, all the places that they'd go... The orb listened intently to its mother-father, it glowed green; trying to touch the bond it had with them. Noah chuckled a little.

"Patience little one. You haven't been around very long, you'll establish a good bond in a few days." It made a soft kick before showing the little life inside it was a tiny baby right now, almost the size of a newborn human child. Noah chuckles, gently rubbing one side of the orb gently.

"Noah, how are you and little Rory or Calista?"

"We're fine. With Bunny having this thing self-sustaining we don't have to worry about whether he or she is going to be healthy or not. You should get some more rest." Jack nods; he was still recovering from everything that had happened recently.

"Well, ok." Noah spends the rest of the day reading to the orb while Jack sleeps. The next day Jack eats breakfast with Mysterie, Luke, Brianna and Randy.

“Feeling better? I hope that you find these foods a little easier on you hun.”

"Yeah, a lot better." He looked outside sadly.

"God I wish this didn't happen to Noah.” She sighs a little.

“Yeah, but it can't be changed. I'm sure he'll be a good father though.” She smiles a little; none of the others comment on it.

"Yeah." He still feels angry at Father Time but now he has no idea why. Mysterie smiles a little, Jamie comes in from talking a little with Bunny who takes off back to the Warren. Jack walks amongst the halls, bored out of his mind, just angry but also calm. Jamie wonders about that. Jack sighs, trying to cool off; to stop feeling so angry but it wasn't working well. Jamie attempts to help him cool down, but he's not sure how to do so exactly aside from sending soothing things over the bond. Jack growled and beat the stuffing out of some dummies in the training room; he was so focused he caused ice spikes to burst and slice into the dummies, nearly hitting Jamie and Noah who had come to visit the room to see if they couldn’t help. Jamie didn't even flinch, but then again he's used to having things come at him, Noah, on the other hand, instinctively teleported half way across the room.

"NOAH! You ok?" Jack was worried he had hit him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Your aim isn't that bad, but you did kinda scare me." Jack sighed, throwing his sword; it landed perfectly in its barrel.

"I'm just angry, don't know why."

"Huh? I thought it was over Father Time's meddling...." Noah trailed off in confusion, the orb tucked against his left side. The orb gave Noah the jest of what happened through the bond for the first time; Noah stares at the orb.

"Wait... you did... how...." It knew everything, it had that power; to know when, how and why. Jack looked at the orb, slightly angered it would show Noah that. Noah just seems confused that the orb seems to know all this rather than confused at what it had just shown him.

"Uh... well then...." Jamie mutters. Jack sighs tiredly, still fuming, but tired; he slices one more dummy to bits before leaving the room, not even the slightest cooled off from it. Noah sighs, wondering, as is Jamie, what it will take... Its about two days now and the anger just kept growing and growing, and nothing was pacifying it; which is why Jack went to the training room for long periods of time. After Jack’s wrecked all the dummies in the training room Mysterie appears.

“Sweetheart, I think you need to talk to someone about this. It's not healthy and we're getting concerned.”

"What?" He snaps, slicing another dummy in two; one that had just reformed itself.

"I don't need to talk to anyone ok? I'm perfectly fine!" She sighs.

“Jack, we both know that's a lie.”

"I'm fine, just leave me alone ok?!" He sliced two more dummies, he was just so angry...

 

 

 

 

 

Mysterie sighs.

“I remember a time when that was true... it seems like forever ago... you can't even remember the why can you?”

"What?!" He looks at her slightly ticked even more, if that’s even possible at this point.

"Just GO AWAY!!" He held his head, it was hurting his brain; everything hurt. She sighs.

"Do you want to know?" Jamie asks, making her jump.

“Jamie! Don't DO that!”

"Sorry." Feeling trapped in pain, Jack left the room; having had enough of Mysterie, Jamie, and Noah for some odd reason. Jamie sighs, Mysterie does what she can to comfort him... it's hard on him seeing Jack this way. Noah is in the nursery, dealing with the orb as he doesn't have a nursery at his own place and Mysterie had offered to let him use it.

"God... wonder if we were this bad when we were kids..." He mutters to himself, the other kids are worried, but have returned to their own homes. The orb glows red, it wasn't happy; it wanted Jack and Noah there with it. Jack sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to make the headache go away.

"I know you're not happy, but neither is my father right now. you just sit tight and be good. You're the one that caused his headache ya know." It blew air angrily in Noah's face as if to say ‘I'm not his headache!’

"I don't care what you think, facts are facts. He's angry over you. I'm sorry to say you were not planned little one, but I still love you. Regardless." It turned blue and sad.

 

Jack groaned in pain.

"GOD THIS HEADACHE WON'T GO AWAY!!" Jack felt the sadness overwhelm him and groaned.

 

"There now, no need to feel sad. You're very much loved no matter how you came about and you're MY child. No matter what anyone says." It glows pink and rolls into Noah's lap, suddenly things went white and the orb was viewing things from Jack’s point of view; Sandy was just coming by when Jack suddenly attacked him. Jack’s vision was red, he wasn't seeing straight or knowing what he was doing at that moment. It was a vision a future vision that was going to happen.

 

Sandy had come to visit to try and cheer Jack up, but when Jack attacked him he tried to flee; Noah grabbed the orb, whispering softly.

"You are a precious gem... no matter what." Keeping the orb close, Noah teleported to the spot it had shown him to aide Sandy if need be. Jack glared, he was very angry; he had no idea why his eyes were like a blood red. He growled, having slammed the little Guardian around like a ragdoll. He growled, ready to end Sandy with another strike to his stomach from a frozen dagger he had created at the end of his staff. Noah's eyes widened and he teleported the little Guardian over to him, Sandy shook off the ice as Noah heated him up before he stared at his father in a mix of shock and anger.

"HAVE YOU LOST IT?!" Jack gave no response, only a growl and that was the last warning Noah got before ice spikes shot out at them both only to be defended by a sand shield from Sandy. Noah teleported himself and Sandy back to the castle before Jack could send another shot. Sandy looked worried as Noah plopped down, shaking badly; his arms curled protectively around the orb. The orb gave a gentle kick in worry for its mother-father, scared that its father would try to kill it.

"I'll protect you... I promise..." Noah murmurs shakily while Sandy goes off to find Mysterie or Jamie.

  
Jack was in a red haze, he wasn't himself at the moment, but something else... The orb sent reassurances that it was ok but to be careful around “daddy.”


	2. Puppetmaster's Decision

Jamie and Mysterie are both worried, she tries to soothe Noah's frazzled nerves while Jamie sits with the orb.

"Lot of fuss over a small little thing hmm? You're gonna be very special when you're born."  Jamie murmurs to it, the light inside had turned a pink hue, not just the entire orb this time. There was many gentle kicks in response.

 

Jack growls at North and Bunny who were trying to subdue Jack to sleep... or at least knock him out, but try as they might it wasn't working; especially when he was like a hundred times stronger then them with his powers of ice and nature. Sensing the danger, Jamie teleports to their aide.

"Jack stop!" Jack growled savagely at him, ice pummeled into Jamie; slamming him into the wall of the workshop where the two were trying to corral him, so far he was still outside with the two of them. Jamie winces, though that's about it. The slam into the wall hurt... the ice, not so much. Jamie grabs Jack and yells at the other two.

"RUN! NOW!" Jack struggles, growling; his eyes were red, he twisted Jamie’s arm and flipped him over, stepping hard on his stomach. Cracking told them both that Jack had just  broke a couple ribs. Jamie bit his lip to keep from crying out, but he doesn't fight back; deadening himself to the pain as he tries to reason with him.

"Jack... please..." The only response is a growl; he steps harder, cracking another rib... it’s eight ribs broken but Jamie doesn’t fight him. Jamie shudders at the sound.

"Please... don't make me use it..." Jack turned his head in angry confusion, ignoring what Jamie said; he picked him by the throat in a death grip, growling, he was ready to kill him. His life in peril now, Jamie had no choice as the other half snapped forward, gripping control of Jack.

"Sorry Jack, but I'm not going to just allow this to go on for much longer." Jack growled, struggling to take control; fighting Puppetmaster for his body. Jack wasn't seeing, and couldn't see, straight. He threw Jamie away from him and flew off the other direction, knowing Puppetmaster and having fought him hard enough to escape, but only for a moment. He manages to wrangle back control after a moment.

"You might be powerful, but you still can't fight me off forever. You're not getting away this time Jack. I've not been twiddling my thumbs either, I'm stronger too now." Jack struggled, fighting the other tooth and nail for control.

"LET ME GO!!" The voice was deep and angry, it was the first time he’d spoken other than growling for once.

"Nope. You're gonna be a good boy until you can work this out." Jack struggled against Puppetmaster more and more.

"LET ME GOO!!!" He yelled and whined, pulling and struggling back for control. Pull all Jack might, this time he had dug his "claws" in deep. There was no way out, he made sure Jack was quiet too and made Jack carry him back to the castle so that he could mend.

"Give it up Jack, you can't fight it." He winced, struggling; running out of energy, but he wasn't giving up. He pushed and pulled at Puppetmaster but it was like a bird trying to move a statue of stone. Once back at the castle he had Jack settle on the bed next to him, no one would know the difference of course; or notice so long as the little orb didn't tell them. Jack huffed, ramming into Puppetmaster repeatedly; it was like clashing metal against metal. Puppet just yawns; Jack panted heavily, sweating and glaring at him.

"Get out of me now!"

"Nope. I'm gonna take a nap. I think it's time you did too." He forces Jack to sleep before drifting off himself, for a little while anyway; Jack shook and struggled against Puppetmaster’s influence; he wouldn't rest and that disturbed Puppetmaster’s own slumber, if Jack didn't sleep neither could he really. Eventually he got tired of Jack disturbing his rest and dug his influence deeper, using Jack’s own mindscape against him to encase him in ice so he can get a little rest.

"Just chill here for a while."

 

 

 

 

 

Jack screamed, shaking and causing pain to Puppetmaster, but it was like nothing to him; he’d suffered worse. It's an hour before morning and Jack was still fighting the ice, struggling to take control. With Jack in the "little box," he gets some rest, allowing Jack’s body up only when he is awakened by the sunlight, he asks Mysterie to send up some food, but says Jack isn't up to seeing anyone today. Not seeing anything wrong with that - considering it's happened before - she leaves breakfast on a cart in front of the door. He rubs his hands together as he makes Jack pull the cart in only when he's sure that she’s gone.

"Normally I wouldn't ask you to do all this, but you beat the shit out of me. So it's only fair until I'm fully healed again... or at least close to." Jack growls, struggling.

"You know they'll figure it out sooner or later and then they'll kick your ass! LET ME OUT!!"

"Considering what you've been up to lately... they'll probably **thank** me for stopping you first. I mean... sure I've been an ass once in a while... but I have **never** attacked anyone I called friend... Oh, but then again you _still_ don't trust the other Guardians outside your little "family" here do you?" He replies between bites that Jack feeds him. Jack winces at each word; looking down, anger simmering down a bit.

"I... I wasn't really conscious most of that so don't judge me and stop eating chicken! Eat some fruit damn it."

"Why? Do you have a problem with me eating chicken? As for being conscious..... oh you knew what you were doing when you cracked those first ribs. Don't think you can lie to me." Jack winced at that, shivering; knowing he wanted to hurt someone but he wasn't conscious as to who and he did know what he was doing...

"No, just eat some fruit... it hurts me when I eat too much chicken."

"Eh, I'm not you. You can have the fruit." He replies, munching on the chicken Jack’s feeding him.

"GET OUT OF ME!" He struggled more and more. Puppetmaster relaxes, allowing Jack’s body to feed itself, though mostly the fruit since he doesn't want to make Jack sick.

"Or what? You're in no position to make demands." Jack panted but broke the ice on his own.

"Get out now." His eyes taking on that red tint again.

"Or what? You're going to kill me? Just like you tried to kill Father Time? Honestly, since when have _you_ become so blood thirsty? I'd have thought you'd had your fill of that with the dark spirits who were trying to take you over in the past." Jack winced, but then growled, anger raising a hair; eyes glowing more menacingly.

"I don't know what’s happening to me or what’s going on, you bastard, but you patronizing me and saying things like that is making it worse." Jack held his head, it was getting worse. That red hot haze was coming in and it went over his eyes. Puppetmaster could see what his body was going through so he knew it wasn't Jack that had done most of the attack, but something else...

"Hmmm, well... you or not it doesn't matter. You're still not breaking free." Jack snarled savagely, attacking him mentally by the throat; slamming him into the walls of his mind, scratching and breaking a few bones here and there. He had no control this time, all bets were off, he snarled and - like his old wolf tendencies - he bit into his jugular, sinking in deeply. Puppetmaster pries Jack off him, retreating from the mindscape, but his influence doesn't lessen even when he's gone. Jack growled, slamming into walls like a trapped animal; tearing apart anything that gets close to him the influence wasn't going to hold Jack much longer and Puppetmaster knew it, even he had limits without endangering himself. Puppetmaster growls at this and plunges Jack into darkness, having no other choice or risk losing his influence to the constant battering. Jack snarled, ripping apart the happy place in his mind that “happy jack” lived. Jack screamed in fear, having not experienced this darkness for so long.

"Let me out..." He curled up in a ball, shivering and shaking; he hated the dark and Puppetmaster knew it. He sighs.

 

 

 

 

"I was trying to be nice about this... but you left me no choice." Jack squirms in fear, hearing the whispers of the darker parts of himself.

"No... leave me alone... let me out please..." He quivered in fear, a shaking mess now as he was trying to hide; the darkness was everywhere, it tried latching onto him several times only to fail each time. The only thing that was keeping it from getting a firm hold was a dim light that seemed to have followed Jack into the darkness. Jack quivered, crying and crying; the darkness scared him and the whispers get louder.

"You can't escape us Jack because we are you." Jack screamed in fear, going unconscious in his mind, his body limp from the fear and pain. The dim light flickers a little, surrounding Jack. It has a soft warmth to it, but that is all there is to it as the light seems to flicker like a candle that was about to be blown out. Jack awoke an hour later to seeing the faces of his many dark selves; he screamed.

"NO! NO PLEASE LET ME GO!!!" He ran through the darkness with the light flickering more and more. The various versions reached forward but the light flared each time they tried getting close, dim as it was... it was keeping them back. Jack whimpered.

"LET ME OUT PLEASE!!" Tears falling, his cries could be heard by Mysterie and the orb, it glowed red angry that Puppetmaster did this. Confused, Mysterie heads for the room. Noah, on the other hand, was fast asleep and didn't notice the glow of the orb tucked safely in his embrace. Jack cries out more and more.

"Please! I don't want them to get me!" Jack curls into a ball again. The light embraces Jack gently, trying vainly to comfort him. Jack fell asleep again, the dark versions surrounding him, each one darker then the last, the newest version all black with red eyes; there was no form to it, just black.

"Please! I'll be good, I promise... just let me out!" Jack’s aura grew stronger to Mysterie it was then she felt and heard his distress. She runs into the room, before Puppetmaster could do anything and plunges into the mindscape, searching for Jack.

“Jack! Jack!” Jack cried squirming; the candle was dimming more and more.

"Please let me out!" The dark versions of himself circled like sharks; so close, ready to grab him and take him into the dark away from the light. Mysterie could hear Jack’s crying and sensed the darkest parts of him circling around. Sensing this, she plunged forward, blasting the area with her light and forcing them all away as they shrieked in agony. She put her arms around him even as the tiny light that had been near Jack becomes a very tiny flame and settles into his hand as she picks him up and pulls Jack away from the dark versions.

"I asked him to let me out... I... I just wanted out..." Jack quivered and Mysterie realized that Puppetmaster had done this and wouldn't let Jack go.

"L-Let me out... I j-just want to be free." She nods a little, saying nothing though as she cradles Jack close in another part of the mindscape, the part where she knew Jackson was often as he was the most dangerous of the emotions and would be the most help at this point. Jackson was just in a meeting with Jole about Jack attacking his land, he returned to the place they were at he was shocked.

"What the hell happened to him?!" He tapped Jack’s head, he squirmed, screaming in pain; Jackson now held a dark black orb that held the memory of that happening but sadly he could not get rid of it.

“Puppet happened, as to what's been going on... I've no idea.” She takes the small flame from Jack, cradling it gently like a child as she speaks to it.

“Ah... you really shouldn't have you know...” Jack looked around, scared and shaking; afraid he would fall into the darkness again.

"As for now Jack’s all better and really Puppetmaster has no fucking right to be here now; he did his job."


	3. October

Mysterie send a little energy into the flame murmuring softly as she nod a little at what Jackson's said.

“Don't go out...”

"I just want my body back." Jack whimpered then the guilt of what he’d done to Jamie slammed into him so hard he screamed. She put an arm around Jack gently, one hand cupping the flame still.

“Easy Jack.”

"I just want to get out of here, I want to apologize to Jamie. I... I- it wasn't me, I told him!!" He hugged her tightly; Jackson sighed.

"Me and you both Jackie."

“He knows that hun. He's been with you the whole time.” Jack sniffled.

"I just want my body back... I just want to apologize to everyone... Oh God!" Mysterie sighs a little.

“I know love. Here, I'm going to see what I can do.” She hands him the flame back.

"Ok." He holds the flame as if it were his lifeline. She goes into the mindscape, looking for the links that she knows have to be there; she finds one and severs it. Puppetmaster appears.

"Really? Can't leave things alone hmm?"

“This isn't right. Even if you DID keep him from killing Jamie.”

 

Jack shivered, Jackson kept Jack company in the meantime.

"So, how's snow?"

 

"And just what do you plan to do?" She crosses her arms and he puts his hands up.

"Okay, fine... but don't blame me if he does something like he did again." Puppetmaster leaves, releasing his hold on Jack.

 

Jack awoke in his body, shivering, hugging himself and crying.

"I attacked Jamie and my own son.... almost killed Sandy..." Mysterie hugs him.

“Stop love, it's alright.” Puppetmaster stood up.

"Ugh... yeah well... whatever. You two have fun, I'm out of here." He teleports away.

"Jamie." He looked at her with broken tears and hugs her tight.

"Is Sandy... is Noah ok?"

“They're fine.” She gently brushes away the tears. Jack sniffed.

"I was so scared!" He hugged her tightly.

“I know sweetheart.” She gently rubs his back. Jack sat there, hugging her for the longest time.

"Where’s Noah and the kids?"

“The kids went home dear and Noah's asleep in the nursery.” He sighs.

“Ok, did I hurt anyone else while I went on the rampage?"

“I don't think so, the other Guardians didn't seem hurt.” Jack nods.

"Is-" He nearly choked.

"Is Jamie ok?" She sighs a little.

“I don't really know... he was really weak when he was with you. I don't know what to tell you on that score.” He whimpered.

"Oh God." He nearly started to cry again.

 

The orb glowed in Noah’s arms, it pulled and pulled; it wanted to see daddy, tell him it was ok. Noah jolts awake at the tugging

"Hnmm... alright, alright." Noah yawns and then gets up, heading to where Jack and Mysterie are at.

 

“I can't believe I did this." Jack was sulking, hiding, crying and just not able to come out of the slump. She gently rubs his back, trying to comfort Jack as Noah comes in with the orb.

 

 

 

 

 

Jack suddenly felt warm comfort come over him, the orb glowed pink in the middle. He looked over, seeing Noah and the orb of the baby he’d almost killed. It was like a slap to the face and the orb glowed red as if to say ‘stop feeling sorry.’

"Dad, come on now." Noah says gently as he settles next to him with the orb. Jack looked down.

"I..." The orb rolled into his lap and pulled Noah into Jack’s lap as well; he looked down at the orb.

"Oh God Noah.... I'm sorry. I.. I don't know what happened, but I... I only saw red." Noah hugs him.

"It's alright. We all make mistakes and no one expects you to be perfect." Jack hugged them tightly.

"I hurt almost hurt you and killed little Rory or Calista."

“I believe it's a girl.” Mysterie says after a moment.

"It's alright, we're fine and we love you."

"It’s a girl..." He look down shocked. "well that explains why it’s so smart and knows how I feel."

"Calista it is then... and yeah... I guess so." Mysterie chuckles.

“Being a female has nothing to do with all that you two.” Jack smiles, petting the orb; he felt a few gentle kicks then a slam into his nards.

"Owie." He hands Noah the ball and fall to the floor in pain.

"Now Calista... don't kick so hard." Noah gently chides the orb as he holds it close. Mysterie shakes her head.

“I think she's admonishing you dear, for feeling so guilty.”

"Ok, ok I'll stop." The orb flickered twice as if to say ‘good.’

“Let's all have some lunch, hmmm?” She is concerned about Jamie, but says nothing on it for now.

"Alright." Jack picks up the orb, holding it protectively. Mysterie leads him to the dining room where she’d been preparing lunch before the whole mess, it was a simple meal of sandwiches with various side dish choices of chips, vegetables, casserole or french fries, depending on what his preference was. He sighs, sitting at the table he holds the orb and smiles. He picked out chips, some green beans, a sandwich and french fries. Noah settles for casserole and chips with his sandwich and Mysterie has the french fries. Jack smiles but looking at the empty chairs only made him feel guiltier. He ate slowly, the orb glowed sadly; it knew what he was going through and that he wouldn't cheer up for a while. Lunch is a quiet affair. Jack finishes his plate and just tries not to scream, because that’s how he felt right now, like screaming. The orb nudges him gently as if to say 'it's okay.' Jack waited until Noah was done, then grabbed him and ran into the library to read or something; he was glad he left the room. Noah was rather startled, but doesn't object.

"Ok how about we read goldilocks and the three bears and cinderella?"

"Alright, which first?"

"I don’t know son, she's you're daughter." He felt faint and pained, but he ignored it, a bit of that red tint was permanently in his eyes now.

"Hmmm, well, let's start with cinderella then." Noah opens the book to begin reading, if he notices that Jack doesn't seem fully himself he doesn't say anything about it. Jack lays back, the whispers in his head hurt; because of Puppetmaster, he’d let out all his dark selves. Jackson and his emotions are busy trying to subdue them again. While the two of them are in the library Mysterie sees if she can't pinpoint where Puppetmaster has gone. Jack shivered, the familiar voice of Punishment and Jakoul only made things worse; he whines, having disrupted the baby’s peace he leaves the room. Noah pauses, watching him leave with concern. Jack held his head, scratching at his arms until they bled; making him want to cut again. Noah moved out of the library with the orb, searching Jack out. Jack shivered, he was paler than normal and his eyes held more red. He shivered again.

 _This is not going well..._ Noah set the orb off to one side, keeping it out of the way so he can wrap his arms around him.

"You know we're here for you, if you need help." Jack shivered once more.

 

 

 

 

 

"Noah." His voice was small and quiet.

"Hmmm?"

"I n-need you to let go right now." His vision was clouding, he wanted Noah as far away from him as possible at this moment; he sent distress signals to Mysterie. She returns to the castle quickly while Noah retreats to the nursery with the orb. Jack shivered, the forceful words of the dark versions continued; he now was just icing himself in a box to escape them.

“Jack? Sweetheart?” She says gently as she comes into the room. He whimpers, icing the ice to make it thicker; the pain... oh God did it hurt...

"Get out of me please." The taunts and the yells... it was getting worse and worse. She settles next to him before sliding into the mindscape to give the emotions a hand in suppressing the darkness again. Blasting the various versions with light to lock them back up again. Two were very stubborn of course, Punishment and the new one who had yet to have a name.

"MYSTERIE STOP! IT HURTS!!" Wincing, she tries a different tactic. It was a new magic she had been studying. It turned her light dark, almost like dark fyre but this wasn't it... it was shadow magic... Neither dark nor light in essence. Much like light magic it was its own, mysterious force that instead of attacking, bound the two dark figures much like a paralysis spell but it wasn't a simple spell as it was fed by the dark energy that tried breaking it as much as any light energy sent its way. Much like a black hole swallowed light, this mysterious element swallowed all the others. They screamed, being sucked into the light; they dug into Jack like needles. Jack whined and cried out until finally they were sucked in, Jack screamed out, the last one was tougher since it was new. She doesn't leave until she is sure they're all back and once she returns from it she collapses from using the shadow magic.

 

Meanwhile Puppetmaster flits about Burgess, scaring adults and children alike by possessing random objects though adults are harder to scare unless they're a believer. ... He was having fun doing it and why not? It was, after all.. the first of October....

 

Jack collapses as well in pain, unaware what Puppetmaster was doing at all.

"Something’s wrong, I just know it." He shivered, slipping into sleep; awakening an hour later feeling like something was going to go wrong, he was jittery and jumpy all day long.

 

Puppetmaster snickers, scaring a group of adults when a mailbox they were trying to put mail in just picks itself up and starts to chase them.

 

Jack whined shivering shaking, feeling something is wrong; his suspicions are correct when he see multiple red dots on the globe kept in one of the rooms. Mysterie holds Jack close, but she’s still rather weak from the magic she'd been forced to use to help him. it had really drained her. Jack groaned.

"Where’s Puppetmaster? Something’s going on and I have a feeling it’s his doing." He whimpered, he didn't like this, not at all. She groans in reply.

“Probably.... I can only imagine the mischief he'll be up to this time of year...”

"What do you mean this time of year?" He looked at her unsure and slightly quivering.

“It's October first love... he's probably not the only spirit making mischief. The Pumpkin King will likely be in preparation.”


	4. Mild Mischief

Jack shivered.

"Oh God, this is just great; I can't ever miss Jacko’s parties cause he always finds me."

“Worry about that later dear, I'd say his ire is the least of our concerns.” Jack shifted, hugging her.

"How’s Jamie?" He was unsure, it’s been a while since he saw him. She sighs a little.

“I wish I knew love... he was very weak when we were in the mindscape... I don't know his condition exactly at the moment; though it seems the physical wounds have healed... Puppetmaster is hard to pin down... I barely have enough energy at the moment to keep track of him... he seems to be in the area around Burgess for now...”

"Burgess." Jack shivered, worried what he could be doing there.

"I wish this didn't happen." He looked around drowsily.

“I wish I could grant that wish.” She murmurs before she drifts off to sleep. Jack fought off sleep but it was getting harder with Mysterie wrapped around him; he winced, can't sleep. _I just can't I have to stop whatever is going on..._ He tried crawling out from her grip but that didn't work. Jack cried a little, the feeling grew more and more; it wasn't good and he knew it. Jack pulls from her grip and flew off immediately to Burgess; this had to stop and now.

 

Puppetmaster snickers as a scarecrow chases some adults trying to harvest corn. He darts from the field and away from Burgess, off to a new town to have some fun. Jack found the destruction caused, freezing the “living” things; making them immobile and whisking them away for the moment to detach Puppetmaster’s power. He growled angrily having flown off to the same exact town Puppetmaster was in. Puppetmaster rolls his eyes, aware that the things he's brought "to life" have been frozen, but it doesn't stop him from animating a bunch of stuffed animals in a store to chase around a bunch of kids. Jack growls tackling him when he sees him.

"Stop that now!" He wasn't going to let him terrorize kids, even if its a holiday. He avoids the tackle and spins around then smirks.

"Relax Frost, just a bit of harmless fun." He darts out of the store in search of a new target. Jack chases after him.

"YOU CALL THIS HARMLESS?! SCARING KIDS TO DEATH!" He laughs causing a bunch of teens to jump when he rustles a bush near them.

"Tis the season!"

"Season." He growled and saw red but calmed down.

"This isn't right and you know it, the only ones who are allowed is Pitch, Jacko... and any dark spirits." He snickers.

"Exactly what did you think I am?" He darts off, spooking a cat by making a mailbox "bark" at it. Jack shivers.

"Well Jamie’s none of those things and since your apart of him you’re not either!!"

"Hmmm... yes he wasn't... but I'm the other side of the coin... think about it Frost... if black ice is the opposite of your ice, what do you think is the opposite of light?" He skims through the streets in search of new victims. Jack shivered.

"Oh great." He tackles him down.

"Well I'm not letting you do this to children!"

"Ooof! Hey! Get off!"

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU PROMISE YOU'LL LEAVE THE KIDS ALONE! UNTIL YOU LOWER THE SCARING!!"

"Lower it? What the hell... what are you my mother?" He struggles to push Jack off. He doesn't budge though.

"Meaning scare only teenagers and adults that can handle it!!" He growls.

 

 

 

 

"Now how in the sam hill am I supposed to know THAT?!"

"If you're gonna scare lower the scare... or I could bring Mysterie and she'll have a nice relaxing chat with you." He smirked.

"Hell no! You keep that psycho away from me!"

"Good then are you gonna stick to adults and teenagers or are we gonna have a problem?"

"Ugh.... fine..."

"Good and if I see otherwise..." He gave him a look that meant ‘i'll tell.’ He rolled his eyes.

"Just let me up already." Jack did just that only to be mowed down by Pitch’s stallions.

"OW!!” Puppetmaster snickers.

"Yo, Pitch... having fun?"

"You bet PM." He fist bumped the other spirit with a smirk.

"What the hell! Get your monsters off me." Pitch looked down.

"Oh, sorry Jack." Puppetmaster grins.

"Let's go have some fun and leave the party pooper here ya?"

"Yeah." He snickered, the stallions running Jack over hurt.

"Ouch." He called out to Mysterie; she heads for Jack’s location, wondering what was up.

"Geez.... what a wet blanket he can be... anyway, I've already hit up Burgess, let's hit up a bigger town!" Puppetmaster follows Pitch to a new town while she appears, a little concerned.

“Jack?” He hugged her.

"Puppetmaster... I asked him to dial it back on his fun and Pitch came by ran me over AND THEY WERE MEAN TO ME!!" She frowns a little as she hugs Jack, wondering at the sudden childish act but also a little worried that Puppetmaster was now running about with Pitch of all spirits....

"I don't know why, but I don't like this any of this."

“I don't either.” She hugs him close, rather concerned for Jamie now... Jack didn't sleep a wink when she brought him home; all he could think about was Jamie and that nightmare of a timeline that had nearly happened. She keeps him close, concerned that Jamie seems to not been able to return.

"Jamie..." Jack whines in his sleep, the nightmares grew worse and worse. She does the best she can to fight off the nightmares, but there's little else she can do.


	5. Desires in the Night

"I have to say, this is great!" Puppetmaster comments after they scare a family into running from the beach due to a "shark."

"The best." Pitch leans back on a chariot of black sand.

"So what’s the deal with Jackie and you? Why does he hate you so much?"

"Beats me, like he ever tells me anything." He rolls his eyes.

"I think it has something to do with that nightmarish timeline that my future self prevented."

"Really? Why don't you just, you know... face him and ask him about it?" He snorts.

"I have."

"Maybe you should show him the fun side of being dark, that’s always a way to get people over fears but really it doesn't work sometimes."

"Don't work that way with him, I was just doing harmless shit and he flipped. Not like I was doing more than just scaring kids. Speakin' of kids... ya gonna be a grandpa again. Stupid Fearling knocked up Jack with Noah's DNA... Jack had a kanit fit over that.... Gods does he have a set of lungs! I thought I was gonna go deaf!"

"Yeah, well, I always had a soft spot for Jack, only 'cause his dark side is monstrous and horrifying and useful to me. I heard, amazing what the fearlings can do.”

"No shit." He snickered.

"So are you gonna head home any time soon?"

"What for? He can barely stand the sight of me."

"Well I can help with that; a little tweaking in the left part of the brain and he'll love you as much as Jamie but not be a goody too shoes he is.” He snorts.

"I could do that myself if I wanted to."

"Then why don't you?"

"Your newest grand kid would rat me out like a fuckin' gypsy crystal."

"Well there's always a sense of tweaking it; a little silencing, you have the power to do that don't you?"

"Silence yes, blocking clairvoyance no. Kid ain't even born and yet can show crap to Noah like a freakin' time window. Believe me, neither of us could get away with it."

"On one of Jack’s outing we could do that, but that you’re right on that can't compete with a time window."

"You know Mysterie would just fix it... if not one of the kids. So no point in trying. Anyway if I wanted anything I could just temporarily take control again, get what I wanted and leave."

"Hmm. well there is the fun of teaching him his true desires; that always works on him."

"Yeah, might do that later....." Puppetmaster smirks.

"Other than that though, not much I can do." Pitch nods, straightening a little at seeing sunrise; he hissed.

"It seems fun times over for me for now." He high-fived Puppetmaster before leaving.

"Later Pitch."

 

Jack winced, the nightmares came as they always did worse and in more depth.

"No... please Jamie!!" Mysterie shakes Jack awake. He yelled out.

"Huh, what?" He panted looking around, he’d also come in his sleep.

“Easy Jack, it was just a dream.” She murmurs, trying to calm him down.

"No it wasn't, it wasn't a dream." He sniffed, hugging his knees and rocking slightly. She sighs, wrapping her arms around him.

“A memory then...” He sniffed and felt the sticky substance on the bed; he whined, shivering and blushing crimson. Not bothered by it, she cleans him up gently, keeping Jack close to her. He fell asleep uneasily, only worrying for Jamie and the baby. Mysterie sighs a little, keeping watch over his dreams. A couple days pass and the orb has become bigger than before, glowing more and more brightly. Jack reads to it every night for comfort, but he wasn't sleeping at all.

 

 

 

 

 

Puppetmaster leans back in the air, thinking about when the best time would be... certainly not the day time... everyone would be awake then... perhaps some time in the night... yeah... that'd be good... He slips into the castle around midnight, everyone is sleep... well, everyone else... Jack sighed tiredly, reading a book to pass the time and not fall asleep. Puppetmaster slips into the room, with a soft smile, eyes gleaming, he exerts just enough influence to put Jack to sleep for a little while... Jack whined, shivering, fighting the influence but it won out. Puppetmaster walks over to Jack, ignoring the orb.

"Don't worry, I promise not to hurt him. Not the reason I'm here. He needs his sleep after all." He teleports the two of them to an empty room and sets Jack on the bed, thinking a moment before making sure the silencing spells are in place then blocks the bond for a little while. A temporary spell that would ensure Jack couldn't just call out if he panicked before he began tying him down to the bed, once the ropes are secure, he waits patiently. Jack awake an hour later, groggily; vision blurry.

"W-where am ? What’s going on?" Normally he would wipe sweat from his brow but he couldn't do that nor get up.

"H-HEY!!" He struggled instantly against the ropes.

"You really were tired." Puppetmaster chuckles softly. Jack shivered, no it can't be happening... this couldn't be happening. He whimpered, struggling more and more. The bed strained from it but he couldn't move at all. The rope is secure, but soft so it won't leave any marks or anything.

"You sure are a wiggler aren't you love?" He purrs softly, settling on the side of the bed to brush Jack’s bangs from his face, the room is dimly lit with candles where blue fyre dances on them. Jack quivered, closing his eyes; shaking like a wee lamb.

"Please don't." He closed his legs so there was no access, as tightly as possible.

"Oh? Hmmm, well I think I can persuade you.... after all I know you have a few dark desires in you... things you're scared to share because you think it would drive us away.... on the contrary... I'd love to bring them out..." He purrs softly, he gently press a kiss to Jack’s neck, but otherwise doesn't lay a hand on him. Jack winces.

"N-no please..." He whimpered and called for Mysterie but it was like she wasn't even there.

"What did you do? Why c-can't I call anyone?" Jack shivered, having a hard time fighting the pleasure the kiss brought him.

"Just a temporary spell. Figured you might panic on me and I couldn't have that." He replies absently, trailing soft kisses along Jack’s neck.

"You can't deny what you want, at least not to yourself..." Jack whines, shaking his head.

"P-please, I beg you stop..." He spoke breathlessly, squirming restlessly; tightening his legs around his crotch area more and more.

"I'm not going to deny you what you want. What sort of partner would I be if I did?" He murmurs as he continues the gentle kisses, nothing more though; he was patient.... yes very patient. Jack whimpers, shivering and shaking more from the pleasure he knew he couldn't hide.

"P-please stop..." He simply shifted to trail kisses along the other side, nothing more... patiently waiting for the darker desire to fully take hold... for Jack to do more than just give into pleasure. giving into pleasure was the easy part... too easy. Jack whimpered, suddenly it was like a switch had been flipped, he wanted Puppetmaster. He wanted him inside him or vice versa; his eyes gazed half lidded as he licked his neck slowly, tugging at the restraints to be closer and wrapping his legs around him, his erection knocking at his thigh now.

"Pl-please mooore..." Jack moaned. He shudders... that was it. He slid his hands beneath the hoodie, nipping at Jack’s neck as he teased the pale skin and skimmed his nails over his nipples, purring in his throat. Jack whimpers, nipping; wanting him and only him.

"Please." He pleaded, the pleasure hurt a little.  

 

 

 

 

He slipped Jack’s pants down, shifting to rub a bit of lube on his fingers before slipping one inside him even as he tilted his head to slip the hard length into his mouth, sliding his tongue along every bit. Jack gasps, squirming and crying out in pleasure; digging his nails sharply into the rope as he panted, mewled, groaned and moaned from every teasing touch. Puppetmaster purrs in his throat, slipping his tongue along Jack’s length as he slips a second finger in, gently stretching him even as he searches for that special spot. Jack whimpered then silently screamed as he found the spot, making him see fireworks. He adds a third just to be sure, stroking that spot as he pulls back just enough to playfully nip at the tip. Jack whines, gasping, arching shallowly as he moans, tugging at the bonds.

"OOH GOOOD!!" He shifts back, slipping out of his pants then shifting to slowly slide into Jack, groaning.

"Ohhh Jack...." Jack whimpered, crying a little.

"P-Please move!" He gasped he was squirming restlessly, wishing he was able to reach out and touch... to return even a fraction of the pleasure.

"Gods.... anything for you..."  He groans as he begins thrusting, shallowly at first but gradually growing deeper and faster. Jack shivered, gasped; crying out and nipping at his neck as a silent plea for more.

"OH GOOOOD!!" Puppetmaster purrs from the bites, pounding into Jack as he holds him tight; panting and groaning. Jack whines, gasping.  

"I'm g-gonna c--cum..." He claimed Jack’s mouth in a passionate kiss, thrusting his tongue into the cooler mouth even as a groan was ripped from his throat as he came hard after a few more hard thrusts. Jack cried out, quivering violently; coming hard and fast. He collapsed against Jack, panting even as he nuzzled against the pale neck with a smile. Jack realized what he had just done but was too exhausted to say anything though a whimper came out. After catching his breath a little he rolls off Jack and cleans them both up before releasing Jack from the rope. Jack drifted off only to wake an hour later, gasping; he realized it must have been a terrible dream again... The only evidence to suggest otherwise is the rope still tied to the headboard of the bed, seeing this Jack whimpered.

"It really did happen..." Mysterie sensed his distress and saw him half naked and the ropes and realized Puppetmaster was responsible.

“What the.... ?!” Mysterie’s slightly alarmed, though it's more at Jack’s distress than anything as she moves over to him and gathers him in her arms.

“Sweetheart, calm down.” She says soothingly.


	6. Playtime

"He came and tied me to the bed and... and..." Jack didn't even wanna speak the rest of what he remembered. Puppetmaster lounges on the balcony of a room a few doors down, glancing through the shut doors a moment. He rolls his eyes at the sense of distress. One would think Jack had been an unwilling partner.... and yeah... he hadn't wanted to admit to any of it at first, but as he'd said before... he had just given Jack what he wanted. Jack winces, he didn't want it, but at the same time he did; it was an internal struggle. Mysterie sighs, holding Jack close, not asking any questions.

“Don't fret love, it's alright.”  Puppetmaster rolls his eyes again before flying off. Jack whined tiredly, but a darker part of him spoke to Puppetmaster across the bond.

_"Hey sexy, you were great last night."_

 

Puppetmaster chuckles, sending back.

_I aim to please. I'm sure we can find another use for that rope though..._

_"Yeah maybe vines would love to come play."_ The voice replies seductively.

 _Mmmmm, I like the sound of that... when's the next play date?_ His tone dips seductively.

_"Soon, if you can come get me tonight; first I'd like it if my little lighter side would accept this, but that’s not gonna happen anytime soon."_

_I'll be back tonight then. And yeah... he was always a bit too innocent to realize there's nothing wrong with a few dark fantasies in the bedroom._

_"See you tonight."_ The other sent a mental image as a promise of things to come. Puppetmaster licked his lips, that would hold him... for a little while

 

Jack whines tiredly and hugs Mysterie like a koala cub for the rest of the day. Mysterie spends the rest of the day reassuring Jack. He sighed tiredly throughout the day, even helped clean up the place a bit and even read five books to Calista.

“Hun, you need to get some sleep. I promise I'll watch over your dreams if you take a short nap.” Jack look around in fear at the sound of her voice, not wanting to get jumped again in any sense.

"O-Okay." He lay down on a sofa, falling asleep slowly. Mysterie makes sure Jack sleeps deeply, too deep for dreams, to get the rest that he obviously needs. Jack was out cold but the other wasn't. When Jack wakes again it's time for supper, Mysterie’s made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and corn. Jack grunts less tiredly as he sits down at the table. Noah just smiles at him in thanks when Jack serves him his food much as he had done often when the children had been younger, holding the orb close as he eats. Jack eats slowly, unsure; something was wrong and he knew it. Mysterie’s aware something is off, but she’s not sure what exactly although she has her suspicions about the previous night. Puppetmaster hovers about the castle, of course since it's his, technically speaking, none of the wards go off. He waits patiently until the sun has gone down before slipping into one of the empty rooms. His own this time. Jack winces, feeling a tugging to leave and to go to bed but he didn't want to go to bed yet, if at all. Puppetmaster lounges on the bed, waiting to see if Jack will actually appear on his own. Jack winces again, going into the room Puppetmaster was in; he locks the door and seals them inside, it was sound proof too.

"Was wondering if you'd show." He says softly, watching Jack. There was a change in Jack’s eyes, a lustful one, and a smile spread on his face as he swayed his hips side to side.

"Took me so long because I was trying to get here undetected by that witch."

"Ah... of course. She's concerned though, I've felt it. Though I think she's beginning to suspect something, if not the whole of it." Jack sat in Puppetmaster’s lap, grabbing at his ass a little.

"Well, she needs to learn I'm not just hers but yours too." He giggles. He chuckles, pulling Jack closer.

"She knows, but she's always been a worrier. Give her a chance to figure it out, then she'll stop worrying quite so much. Now then.... just what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"I don’t know yet, but I do have a few toys." Jack moved and opened a cabinet, there were various colored dildos, cock rings, a swing set and some torture for pleasure items. Puppetmaster raises an eyebrow, his eyes darkening slightly as he squirms a little.

"Never noticed those... Hmmm... well I'm all yours tonight... only fair since I got to play last night." He smirks a little. Jack’s eyes darkened as well, seeing it even scared him a little.

"Well ok then." Jack kneed him gently before pushing him onto the bed, cuffs made of ice encircled his wrists; the shackles were nice and tight but wouldn't mark his skin. He cuffed him to the bed itself; spreading him, his ass up in the air. Jack smiles.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He removed Puppetmaster's clothes and his own; he pinched the head of his member before sliding a ring on him.

"There." Vines crept up on every part of Puppetmaster’s body, wrapping around his member and pumping him slowly. Puppetmaster had no idea what he'd signed himself up for, but as he'd said... it was only fair... and he was a quivering mess in moments, whimpering between groans. Jack smiled, kissing him deeply; the ring kept him from exploding as slowly the vines curled around his anal area more, all at once they thrusted in. He returned the kiss, arching and crying out as the vines thrusted in; a mix of pain and pleasure shooting through him. Jack smiled, moving one hand to circle gently his navel.

"You know you're beautiful when you're like this." Jack whispered in his ear before licking and the vines thrusted in all at once again and one vine sliding a little into his tip. Puppetmaster cries out again in pleasure, flushing a little from the words even as he squirms restlessly.

"Oh gods yes..." He groans, panting a little as his body shudders from the pleasure Jack’s causing. He hears the opening of cabinets and sees Jack pick out a long black whip with spikes on it... painful pleasure. He quivers, he never would have guessed Jack was into this sort of thing... but then again... when had Jack ever revealed the dark side of his desires? Jack smiled, first he put a ball gag in his mouth to keep the whimpers suppressed before jerking him off with the vines, whipping his back every five seconds of pumping. He shudders, whimpering from both pain and pleasure. Jack smiles, giving two more lashes before the vines begin thrusting in deeper. Puppetmaster shudders, crying out harshly as he sees stars as the vines hit a sensitive spot. Jack licks his neck.

"Mmm so good... your tears are." Jack shifts to straddle his quivering form, turning him about in the cuffs and removing the vines from his anal hole as he sits on top of the throbbing cock.

"Do you want to cum?" Jack’s eyes seem to stare into his soul, eyes that are a dark mix of purple and blue. He nods, unable to speak around the ball, his eyes vividly dark with lust. His eyes pleading since he knows speaking is pointless with the ball; his body quivering with the need for release as he pants through his nose. Jack smiles bouncing a couple times before Jack sheathes him inside himself; the vines gone and the cock ring had vanished.

"Then do it." Puppetmaster thrusts up into Jack a couple of times before crying out, shuddering as he releases. Jack smiled, kissing and nibbling his neck before hopping off and removing the gag, stowing away the other items and cleaning the bed so no evidence would be found. He and sways his hips as he leaves the room, tossing Puppetmaster’s clothes back at him, already fully clothed himself then. Puppetmaster dressed, man was he sore.... but that was fun... He staggered onto the balcony with a brief laugh before leaving. wondering what the next night would bring...  


	7. One Darkness Among Many

It’s been twelve weeks, Jack seems to leave the table earlier and earlier and there was always that sense of sexual tension on him as he returns, but the worst of it was Jack never was awake when he should be, he was just so tired all the time. One evening Mysterie lassos Jack with some sand before he can get more than a few steps from the table.

“Hold on a moment.”

"What?" He looked at her strangely.

"What’s your deal now honey?"

“We need to talk is what.”

"No thanks." His teeth slightly gritted.

“Fine. You should at least listen then. I'm concerned about all this. Maybe you THINK you're sneaking around about it, but I've pretty much figured it out. What worries me is that you're starting to tire yourself out here.” Jack snickered.

"So what? You're just jealous he's getting the sexual attention here." His eyes darkened to a purple hue.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." He snapped as he headed for a different room. She yanks him back from the hallway with the lasso.

“This isn't about jealousy! This is about your health! What you two do behind closed doors isn't any of my concern, but when it starts affecting your health I start to worry. I don't care THAT you do it... you just need to lay off a little before you end up keeling over from exhaustion and don't tell me you aren't tired. I've got eyes.” Noah stares, surprised at the topic and just a little uncomfortable with it. He decides to leave the room with the orb before this gets any further... The other part of Jack growls and breaks the lasso.

"Well care about the kids for a bit then!"

“THEY are fine. You on the other hand... are not.” He growls, ready to run; sending a mental ‘help me get out of here and can I come with you? Mysterie is on to us’ through the bond. She sighs and tries not to wince as she lassos him again, this time with a shadow magic rope. Mysterie uses it to tie Jack up and then picks him up and carries him to a bedroom nearby.

“Like it or not you're going to get some sleep.” He struggles against the rope.

"I'M FINE! LET ME GO!! FUCK YOU!"

“You wish, but tonight just sleep.” She grumbles goodnaturedly. Sensing the struggle, Puppetmaster decides to take a nap in his bed tonight.

"Nooo! I'm not tired, I'm not!!!" She uses her sand to put Jack to sleep; he winced.

"N-not-" Snore instantly follow as he falls asleep, the other was furious.

 _"DAMN IT I WAS GONNA FUCK HIM SENSELESS!"_ Puppetmaster murmurs over the bond sleepily.

_I'll wait for that... room's still sealed from the last time... just sneak out and to the balcony when you can..._

_"See you there hot stuff."_ Several hours later Mysterie leaves to talk to Bunny about this, not entirely aware Puppetmaster is around as he'd muddled his end of the bond weeks ago. Jack winced tiredly once awake.

"What happened?"

_She knocked ya out. You kinda needed it._

_"WHY WOULD I NEED IT?!”_

_Apparently you've been having too much FUN and not enough sleep is why._ He replies with a smirk.

 _"I'm going to kill you!"_ Jack tried to escape the room but it was locked and sealed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

 _Really now? Because you've been doin’ most the 'work' the past couple of nights..... Which gives me an idea...._ Puppetmaster pushed Jack to return to sleep.

"HELL NO!!" Jack fought against the influence.

"Tsk tsk. You need the sleep...." He pushed harder, stronger since he was well rested.

 

 

 

 

Jack whimpered.

"No." He collapsed near the door, he held tightly to consciousness going in and out of it but still very awake as he struggles against the influence.

"Stop." He pressed harder until he succeeded in sending Jack to sleep. Once he had, after some fighting, he slipped into the mindscape, whistling a little. Jack winced, hearing his whistles; he created a strong wall and attacked him immediately.

"GET OUT NOW!" He walks around the wall.

"Not you I'm looking for." Jack glares, encasing him in a dome.

"Out and I'm not warning you anymore." He spoke viciously.

"Hey Jackie! I came to play but Jack is being a butthead! I just wanna play...” He whines the last bit a little. Jackie snickered.

"Aww man, Jack stop being a douchebag to Puppetmaster." Jack growled angrily and attacked his twin who looked like him, except with purple eyes and he was dressed in a white button down shirt and black jogging pants.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN YOUR DAMN BOX!" Jackie tossed Jack into a box of clear ice and zipped his mouth shut.

"There, sit tight and enjoy the show." He flew down to Puppetmaster, breaking the dome. He grins.

"Jackie! Figured I'd come to you here. I can stay here for a few days of fun before I have to go back. Jack can do whatever in the waking world if he wants."

"Cool!!" ‘Jackie’ hugs Puppetmaster tightly before tackling him down.

"Good cause I've been a bad boy." He says in a pouty tone. Puppetmaster chuckles.

"Guess I owe you a spanking then.... of course you'll have plenty of time to make good on your word." He summons a small paddle, giving Jackie a gentle smack on the butt. He yips "Ooh.." He unbuttons his shirt slowly. Puppetmaster nips at the exposed skin, swatting him again. ‘Jackie’ winces but quivers in pleasure at the pain.

"You can call me Pleasure Sugar." He nips back.

"Hmmmmm.... PS for short then, hun." He murmurs between nips, swatting him again as he sinks his teeth against the pale skin. Ps moaned loud and needily.

"Yess... more, oh God yes, more." He quivered, shaking. He bites the pale neck, shifting to have the paddle swat by itself while he twists ps' nipples between his fingers; putting to good use the limitless boundaries of dreams.  He squealed screaming out in pleasured pain at each swat and tweak, Jack’s body hurt and he didn't like it one bit. Puppetmaster rolled them over, disposing of the paddle as he bit at one of ps' nipples, sliding his nails along his sides. Ps squirmed, eyes lustful and ready to go.

"Oh Gooood..." He tossed his head back in pure pleasured ecstasy. He shifted to rid him of his pants, biting the tip only hard enough to be felt, but not draw blood. Ps squirmed and arched; Jack tossed and turned in his sleep, giving out strangled cries of pain and pleasure at the same time. He drew him into his mouth to suck hard, shuddering in desire. Ps squealed, mewling and moaning in pleasure; Jack body was hitting its limit. He cried out in sleep as he came many times from just watching. He draws back, ridding himself of his pants to slam into Ps who screams in pleasure; a shivering and quivering mess, Jack had come several more times in the slow, pleasurable torture of a dream. Puppetmaster shudders in pleasure.

"Yeah.... we're gonna have lots of fun...." He murmurs to Ps before shifting to pound into him. He screamed out, releasing finally after a few quick, hard thrusts; as he quivered afterwards Jack screamed awake, sniffing and feeling wet and sticky; he looked down.

"OH NOOOO!!!" He was a mess and so was the floor. Puppetmaster murmurs with a soft smile.

"No limitations here.... sky's the limit my lovely." He quivered.

"Y-yes it is."

 

 

 

 

 

Mysterie doesn’t return until several hours later, she finds Jack crying, curled up in a ball and soaked in his own fluids. He was so disgusted he hadn't even dared try to clean up. She says nothing when she sees the mess. Instead she just sighs and gets Jack and the floor cleaned up. Jack whimpers, rocking back and forth in fear. She cradles him gently in her arms.

 

"So what next?" Puppetmaster asks, having cleaned up, he was relaxed next to Ps who smiled; he pulls Puppetmaster with him, he took him to the secret part of Jack’s mind where all the darkness lives. It’s a really nice mansion and classy, unlike the rest of Jack’s mindscape, and there’s a few booby bars to boot.

"Welcome to the dark side of Jack."

"Nice place ya got here."

"Yep mine and the rest of them." He pointed out the other dark versions of Jack banished into this “hole” and never allowed to come out; they glared at Puppetmaster but seemed too scared of Ps to do anything more as he was tugged by Ps past the grand staircase.

"Alright come with me." He pulled him into the first room, it had white walls with black ice and snow miniature sculptures and such dotting the room. One such being chess games in various stages. A wine bottle was set out to breathe on a nightstand next to a large bed with a red bedspread, a canopy curtain in white and black hung lazily about it and some type of portal in a mirror was sitting on the opposite side of the nightstand.

"Don't go through there, that’s to the most cutting edge booby bar in town; your cock will explode if you look in there."

"Do those bars swing both ways?" He asked as he looked around the room, taking it all in.

"Yes quite," he smirked. "please sit; make yourself comfortable." Puppetmaster sits on the bed.

"Great, never been much for women honestly. That dick, Temptation, don't count either. He just wanted sex all the time, wasn't even a part of Jamie." He paused a moment, a thought occurring to him a few seconds later.

"Definitely on that count."

"Do I even want to know why those others were scared of you?" He poured some wine for Puppetmaster.

"One aspect of me is that I'm Jack’s desire and darkness rolled into one, but I'm also a future. Like Father Time I can control time any moment of time." He considered the question a moment before answering that.

“No, not really; just comes with my territory."

"Ah..... that explains why Jack's scared. Too bad I can't do more than just visit. I'd get use to this real quick...." He grins a little.

"I think you'd be hard pressed to get me to leave this room." Ps blushed, handing him his wine and, on second thought, some champagne just in case he wanted that instead.

"Well... not really." Puppetmaster took both with a smile.

"Right... why would you want to? I might be overstating my abilities but I'd give you plenty of reason to not leave me here by myself." He took a sip of the wine first, to hide his grin.

"Plenty." He agrees, sipping at a glass of hard liquor.

"Them girls really know how to make liquor." Puppetmaster enjoys the wine a moment before propping himself up against the pillows, careful not to spill his drinks; having set the champagne on the nightstand. Ps’ cock throbbed, in his mind he was screaming ‘ravish that right there’ but another part said ‘not yet, patience.’  


	8. An Unexpected Solution

Jack was shivering, shaking the cocoa he’d been given while wrapped in a blanket. She keeps close to him, unable to do much else honestly.

 

When he was done with the wine, Puppetmaster set the cup aside, glancing around in mild curiosity.

 

"They won't stop... they keep going at it like fucking rabbits!" Jack sniffled, crying.

"God.... and this morning the floor was ruined..." She sighs a little.

“Let me see if I can diminish the connection; at least so you won't be physically affected.”

Connecting to him through their bond, she makes an attempt to do just that. To her shock she finds many bonds in one; she realized that Ps was blocking her from the bonds within Jack; meaning she had no direct access to how Jack’s body reacted. He whimpered.

"Well?"

"Hmmmm...." She realizes she can't diminish the bond but she manages to reroute some of its connections instead. Jack winces, shivering as his body felt less of what they were doing, but he still felt the arousals and groans inside him; just not quite like it had been.

"How's that?"

"Better." He drops the cup as he heard Ps say something that he would never ever say. He rolls on his side on the couch, crying.

"I can't shut them up!" She sighs.

"Not much I can do about that love, sorry." It had been hard enough rerouting what she had so that most of the bonds ended up looping into one another in a tangled mess since she was blocked from simply just disconnecting the many bonds. Jack winces as another groan escaped Ps.

 

After having had his ass fucked senseless he looked at pm lovingly.

"I wish Jack could enjoy the fun for once instead of thinking we're pure evil." His tone soft, his eyes dulling slightly in sorrow.

"Yeah... but he's just too pure." He murmured, nuzzling affectionately against Ps.

"PM, I wish I could be with you forever." He drifted asleep in his arms. Puppetmaster smiles, murmuring softly.

"Me too..."

 

Its an hour before bedtime and Jack had yet to sleep, even Mysterie’s dousing or Sandy’s helping sand wasn't working at all. He wasn't going to sleep, not this time. Mysterie sent for Andrew to help, he couldn't get Jack to sleep but at least he could give him energy. She had no real idea how to help anymore than Bunny or anyone else she knew that she had asked. There was ONE spirit she had yet to try but getting ahold of this busy spirit wasn't going to be easy. The spirit she was looking for .... Cupid. Jack coughed, he looked an absolute mess; his hair was sticking out of place, his eyes had heavy bags under them and he was barely keeping his eyes open but he kept them open. Mysterie isn't sure if she is relieved to see the spirit of love or not. She is dressed modestly enough in a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair is black, barely shoulder length and a strip of it is a bright violet. She takes one look at Jack and raises an eyebrow. She looks like she's 16.

"So frosty... got a problem in the love department? "

“Not exactly Cupid.”

"Ugh. Call me Chance please, I am not a cherub." Jack shivered, rocking back and forth on the floor, everyone tried getting him to sleep; it wasn't working at all.

“Chance then.” Mysterie explains the problem to her. Her expression doesn't change the entire time.

 

 

 

 

"I see. Hey Jack... can I have a word with this other you? I might have a solution. Not one to be taken lightly." She moved over to Jack and knelt down to meet his gaze. Jack shivered.

"Y-yeah might not wanna walk in on them... t-they’re trying out new t-things." And boy could Jack hear the noise; it was not pleasant for his ears.

"There isn't anything they're doing I haven't heard love... come on now, poke his ass and get him over here. Tell him the spirit of lovin' wants a word with him." Jack nods weakly, poking Ps while he was shoving a stick up Puppetmaster’s ass while choking him.

 

"What? I’m busy." Jack growled.

"Someone wants to talk to you" Ps sighs, kissing Puppetmaster and releasing him from the choking and the stick.

"Have to talk to someone my lovely."

 

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!"

"I simply wanted to know if perhaps you would enjoy engaging in your activities outside of Jack." She says with a smile as if she were merely talking about the weather. He gasped.

"R-really? All I wanted was to be myself, but Jack wouldn't let me... please can I?" She smiles.

"Of course." Mysterie looks at her funny.

“How is that even possible?”

"Hey, I'm the spirit of love and desire... need I say more?"

“Um, no... that's okay.” Ps smiled and told Puppetmaster about the new arrangements; Jack sighed.

"Thank you."

"No problemo. All the ingredients are here... ah... hope you don't mind that it'll take a few hours though. I mean this kind of thing is... well, not entirely natural."

"Sure we'll have fun in the meantime." PS poofs back.

 

"Resume the position."

"Whoa hold on, not what I meant cowboy. I mean that it will take a few hours for your new body to mature." Both pause.

"What? Does that mean...?" Jack’s other was not sure what that meant.

"Just what it means. You'll be asleep those few hours, but when ya come out you'll be a... well, guess your looks will be up in the air as far as genetics, but you should at least be a teen in physical age. Unless of course you wanna wait an hour longer for a more mature form. Up to tha two of you." PS smiled widely.

"About as old as Jack here." Jack growled.

"Make him a little younger, I ain’t having a double."

"Don't worry about that, he'll have more than just your DNA, no way he'll come out your double even if he comes out the same age. Promise. This sort of thing isn't like cloning."

“What exactly IS it like then?”

"Um... almost like normal childbirth. With some magic properties on my part to get maturity of course. Also, what about your partner? What would he prefer?"

"WHAT!!" Jack growls.

"No, no I ain’t going through that." PS smiled happily.

"Men." Chance laughed.

"I didn't say you WOULD just said it was LIKE genius. Consider it this way, you can't have a kid cuz you’re male right? So when you get pregnant you have to use an artificial womb... the "life bearing" spell as it's often called. I believe your grandchild is in one right now. Similarly those two will be put in their own as it were. No, they won't feed off their original hosts because one, the orbs are self-sustaining and two, my end of the magical properties will give their forms what they need anyway."

 

 

 

 

 

Jack sighs.

"Good." The other sighs, hugging Puppetmaster.

"See you in a few hours."

"God I'm so tired." Jack muttered, as if it weren’t obvious by now. Chance touches Jack’s cheek gently, drawing out Ps into a heart shaped orb with a blue light in it. Puppetmaster sighs and retreats from Jack back to his body.

"Okay... where's the other one?"

“In his room. I'll show you.” Chance follows Mysterie from the room after picking up the first orb, leaving Jack to get some much needed sleep. Jack was instantly asleep once they left the room.

 

Chance set the orb down and saw that Puppetmaster was waiting for her.

"This permanent?"

"Yes."

"Huh... okay then."

"Having second thoughts?"

"No, just was checking. Didn't want any unpleasant surprises or nothing."

"You'll have your own body in a few hours. Five hours tops."

"Alright, let's do this then." Chance draws him out as she had Ps, using the DNA strands she had taken from Jack and Mysterie to recombine them so that he would have his own unique appearance as well when he emerged from his heart shaped orb. Once she was done she picked up the orbs and carried them from the room, leaving an unconscious Jamie on the bed as she set the orbs in a bedroom by themselves. She then went to find Mysterie who hadn’t followed her inside the room.

 

The orbs talked to each other once left to their own devices.

 _"Oh I hope I don't turn out ugly."_ The orb started to cry in fear that Puppetmaster wouldn't love him anymore if that were true.

 _"What are you crying for?"_ The other orb floated over to Ps'.

_"I... I what if I turn out ugly... or too young.... or too old and then you won't love me anymore!!"_

_"There now... what kind of nonsense is this? Do you honestly think that was all there was to the reason I began to love you?"_ The heart orb, a dark shade of blue now, sniffled.

_"I don't know... I'm just scared."_

_"In a few hours we'll have the rest of eternity to spend together, what are you scared of?"_

_"What if I look ugly?"_

_"So what? You will still be mine."_

_"Really?"_ The orb glowed pink now, Jack’s snore could be heard along the bond, disrupting the touching moment.

_"Wanna put whip cream on his hand and see if he'll slap himself with it?"_

_"Really. As for the whip cream... she sealed us in here... I don't think we can get out in these forms.”_

_"Oh, ok."_ The orb sighs.

_"I’m taking a nappy."_

_"Okay, good idea."_


	9. A New Beginning

Jack awakes an hour later, not as tired but still pretty tired. Mysterie has one of Jack’s favorite dishes waiting for him when he awoke. Jack smiles as he sees this.

"Pecan pie and roast beef..." He sighs.

"How are the orbs?" Mysterie smiles a little.

“They're doing well, another couple of hours and I'm sure they'll be born into this world. Do you feel better?”

"Yeah, still tired but hungry." Jack bites into the roast beef.

“Thought you might be, which was why I made you a plate. Get some more rest love. You've got plenty to catch up on I think.” She leaves the room, going to check up on Jamie who has yet to awaken. Jack winces tiredly once he’s finished eating.

"But I'm-" He snores as he’s instantly was out cold again.

 

Ps awoke a moment later, he felt an extreme pain; it was awful, like being ripped in two. The orb was cracking and rays of light shined out.

 _"PM I'M... I'M COMING OUT!!"_ Puppetmaster winces a little.

 _"Yeah... I can sense it as much as see.... sort of..."_ The orb cracked more.

 _"OUCH!! IT HURTS!!_ " He screamed loudly across the bond, waking Jack.

"OH SHIT WH-" The scream cut off, there was a bright light in the other room.

 _"Well... they say birth hurts..."_ Puppetmaster replied before he winces as cracks begin appearing along his orb. He yelled in pain then, pop, he now lay on the floor; crying a little, but he looked about eighteen years old, his skin white as snow and brown hair that was messy exactly like Jack’s own, electric blue eyes peered at the world around him and a staff of wood work silver lay next to him with a pocket watch as it's head.

 _"Shit... she didn't mention there'd be a price for this..."_ The cracks ran across the orb before it burst and in a bright flash of light he tumbled from the orb, much like his love he was pale in complexion, but unlike the other he was not white as snow, but a pale porcelain. His hair, which brushed his shoulders, was a honey gold and the eyes that opened to greet the world were dark chocolate. Around his neck was a silver chain with a small marionette figure at the end with ruby eyes.

"Pm," he said weakly "you’re gorgeous." He smiled.

"You're rather radiant yourself... and... I think... I should have another name. Something to tell other spirits besides the title I have given myself... my name is... Riku." The other blushed.

"I don't know what my name is... I never had my own name before." After a moment though he smirked.

"I suppose I always loved Rin." Riku smiles and slowly stretches out, testing his new limbs as he slowly got to his feet a little unsteadily. Rin was scared at first.

"Riku, I'm scared." Rin looked at Riku worriedly. Riku nodded a little, he was unsteady at first before he got his balance.

"What about this time?" He asked as he glanced around the room, taking in their surroundings fully, the orbs that had held them were gone and Riku found he was naturally dry. Like his new mother and one of his fathers, he could use the power of fire to dry himself. Rin shivered, unsteadily on his feet but not quite as dry; he was covered in frost and water like a newborn. Riku steadied Rin, his warmth slid over Rin and helped dry him of the water, but didn't bother the natural frost. He hugged Riku close.

"Riku." He whimpered, his legs took a little longer to work. Riku smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Rin.

"Hmmm?" He stood next to Riku, kissing him gently on the lips. Riku returned the kiss lovingly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Rin." He murmurs.

 

Jack snores louder and louder, so loud it awoke the pets of Cupid, twin butterflies the size of cats, and they attacked him now in annoyance.

 

"AHH! AHHA! I’M SORRY! AHHAA!" Chance picks up her pets.

"Sorry, didn't know they followed me here." She admonishes them.

"Vi, Rocks, you know better." She smiles at Jack.

"Good to see you're recovering though, catch ya later frosty." With a grin, she dissolved, leaving behind a bunch of paper hearts in her wake.

 

Mysterie sit at Jamie's side, sending him a little bit of energy; it's not enough to waken him but she hopes that he will soon. She moves sighing a little; feeling a little tired, but otherwise fine as she goes to fix the evening meal.

 

Rin sniffles a little.

"I kind of miss my mansion a little."

"Mmmmm... guess I'll have to see if we can't recreate some of it in this world then hmm? At least there is one thing this new place will have the other couldn't ever have though."

"And what’s that?" Rin turned to Riku.

"The ability to become my home for the rest of eternity." Riku murmurs with a touch of a smile on his lips. Rin smiles and kisses him lovingly.

 

 _Supper will be along in a half hour._ Mysterie says along the bond as she feels Jack stretch.

 

Riku returns the kiss lovingly; Rin smells the chicken casserole and mashed potatoes that are being cooked in the kitchen.

"Mmm, I'm hungry."

"Hmmm, me too... betcha we can snag a bite if we 'make ourselves presentable' as it were." Rin smirked.

"Alright then."

 

Jack sat at the table, ready to eat.

"S-should we feed Pm and Ps?"

“Assuming they make themselves presentable. They're not children. I expect them to at least have some pants on if they come to the table. I suspect we should properly name them too, those names aren't really good for spirits and well... Pm is more of a title than a name.”

"Yeah, why not just Jake and Pedro for now?"

 

Rin looked through the closet he found extra hoodies for every occasion and ripped jeans; just for fun Rin tried on a red hoody, like Jack’s and a pair of ripped jeans.

"So how do I look Riku?" Riku smiles.

"It suits you." Riku chose a pair of black slacks and a deep violet shirt.

"I donno about this outfit... but it will have to do for now."

"I like it, it’s you, totally." He hugged Riku closely. Riku chuckles a little and heads out of the room after giving Rin a kiss on the cheek, following his nose to the dining room where Mysterie was listening to Jack tell stories with a smile between bites. Rin sighed, following closely behind, but feeling very shy.

“Hey. Look who's come out of hiding.”

 

"Ah... hi... Um... Can we join you?"  Riku asks a little sheepishly. Mysterie smiles a little.

“You're welcome to. I suspect the two of you are aware of what's proper?” Riku nods, taking a seat only after pulling out one for Rin.

"Oh... um... by the way... I'm Riku now... and this is Rin." Rin waves gently, Jack smiles.

"Hi Rin, Riku." Rin blushed blue like Jack did and sat in the chair.

"Thank you." Jack thought for a second that this wasn't the spirit that had been inside him, certainly not the one that he’d once knew; he never was shy. Jack looked at Rin asking him questions, usually things they both would know but now he didn't seem to know any of Jack’s memories; he had his own. Riku doesn't comment at Rin's blush.

"Well, it only makes sense we don't know anything that you would... or Jamie for that matter... I mean... we've become our own people... we are... ourselves. It will take some getting used to. We know who we are... were, but as far as I know my memories of my life only consist of my birth and knowing Rin. Loving him too."

"So what is it that dinner is tonight?" He asks after a moment. Riku smiles a little as Mysterie served them both the evening meal.

“Chicken casserole, corn and mashed potatoes. Here, let's see if you like this, if not I won't be offended. Promise.” Riku takes testing bites of each, he finds he doesn't much care for the casserole, though he doesn't dislike its taste, but he loves the corn and potatoes. Rin was shaking like a little leaf after one bite, he didn't like it at all, but the potatoes and corn were delicious to him.

“Hmmm... guess neither one likes the casserole... if their expressions are anything to go by.”

"I guess I don't really... I mean, it's not bad tasting... but not really my thing. I like the potatoes and corn though." Riku replies after a moment.

"So tell me, Riku was it? Did you choose these names yourself?" He nods.

"Yeah... I mean my former identity is more of a title or nickname than a true name. It was the first thing that came to mind that sounded right to me." Rin didn't know how to explain how he got his name, just that it seemed nice; he stuffed his face with corn and potatoes. Jack squirmed a little bit, having had almost no rest all week but still not as tired before.

“I think you should get some more rest when you're done love. You might not like it, but you need the restorative rest to regain your energy.” Noah nods once in agreement, but doesn't say anything himself; he always had been the quiet one after all. Riku chuckles a little at Rin's enthusiasm for the food as he eats at more of a slow pace. Rin giggles having found a new fun way to use his food, making art out of what he had yet to eat. Jack groans; he was tired of going to bed, but he knew he needed to so he went upstairs and flopped onto the mattress, instantly asleep. Riku watches a moment then says with some amusement.

"You're supposed to eat it, not play with it." Rin smiles.

"But it's so fun and I've never ate food for real."

"Neither have I." Mysterie just shakes her head at the two. Noah left the room to go read to his daughter. Rin actually ate it finally and yawned once done. Mysterie finishes eating soon enough and cleans the dishes once everyone else was finished eating. She stores away some leftovers before deciding to turn in for the night to regain her lost strength; the past week had been taxing on her as well, if not as much as it had been on Jack.

"And I've never felt tired before... this is amazing." Rin fell out of his chair, asleep. Riku chuckled a bit and picked up Rin, carrying his love to the bedroom. Mysterie woke hours later and checked on Jamie then Jack.


	10. New Additions

Jack awakes an hour later, not as tired but still pretty tired. Mysterie has one of Jack’s favorite dishes waiting for him when he awoke. Jack smiles as he sees this. 

"Pecan pie and roast beef..." He sighs. 

"How are the orbs?" Mysterie smiles a little.

“They're doing well, another couple of hours and I'm sure they'll be born into this world. Do you feel better?”

"Yeah, still tired but hungry." Jack bites into the roast beef.

“Thought you might be, which was why I made you a plate. Get some more rest love. You've got plenty to catch up on I think.” She leaves the room, going to check up on Jamie who has yet to awaken. Jack winces tiredly once he’s finished eating. 

"But I'm-" He snores as he’s instantly was out cold again. 

 

Ps awoke a moment later, he felt an extreme pain; it was awful, like being ripped in two. The orb was cracking and rays of light shined out. 

_ "PM I'M... I'M COMING OUT!!" _ Puppetmaster winces a little.

_ "Yeah... I can sense it as much as see.... sort of..." _ The orb cracked more. 

_ "OUCH!! IT HURTS!! _ " He screamed loudly across the bond, waking Jack. 

"OH SHIT WH-" The scream cut off, there was a bright light in the other room.

_ "Well... they say birth hurts..." _ Puppetmaster replied before he winces as cracks begin appearing along his orb. He yelled in pain then, pop, he now lay on the floor; crying a little, but he looked about eighteen years old, his skin white as snow and brown hair that was messy exactly like Jack’s own, electric blue eyes peered at the world around him and a staff of wood work silver lay next to him with a pocket watch as it's head.

_ "Shit... she didn't mention there'd be a price for this..."  _ The cracks ran across the orb before it burst and in a bright flash of light he tumbled from the orb, much like his love he was pale in complexion, but unlike the other he was not white as snow, but a pale porcelain. His hair, which brushed his shoulders, was a honey gold and the eyes that opened to greet the world were dark chocolate. Around his neck was a silver chain with a small marionette figure at the end with ruby eyes.

"Pm," he said weakly "you’re gorgeous." He smiled*

"You're rather radiant yourself... and... I think... I should have another name. Something to tell other spirits besides the title I have given myself... my name is... Riku." The other blushed. 

"I don't know what my name is... I never had my own name before." After a moment though he smirked. 

"I suppose I always loved Rin." Riku smiles and slowly stretches out, testing his new limbs as he slowly got to his feet a little unsteadily. Rin was scared at first. 

"Riku, I'm scared." Rin looked at Riku worriedly. Riku nodded a little, he was unsteady at first before he got his balance.

"What about this time?" He asked as he glanced around the room, taking in their surroundings fully, the orbs that had held them were gone and Riku found he was naturally dry. Like his new mother and one of his fathers, he could use the power of fire to dry himself. Rin shivered, unsteadily on his feet but not quite as dry; he was covered in frost and water like a newborn. Riku steadied Rin, his warmth slid over Rin and helped dry him of the water, but didn't bother the natural frost. He hugged Riku close. 

"Riku." He whimpered, his legs took a little longer to work. Riku smiles softly, wrapping his arms around Rin.

"Hmmm?" He stood next to Riku, kissing him gently on the lips. Riku returned the kiss lovingly. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Rin." He murmurs.

 

 

 

 

Jack snores louder and louder, so loud it awoke the pets of Cupid, twin butterflies the size of cats, and they attacked him now in annoyance. 

 

"AHH! AHHA! I’M SORRY! AHHAA!" Chance picks up her pets.

"Sorry, didn't know they followed me here." She admonishes them.

"Vi, Rocks, you know better." She smiles at Jack.

"Good to see you're recovering though, catch ya later frosty." With a grin, she dissolved, leaving behind a bunch of paper hearts in her wake.

 

Mysterie sit at Jamie's side, sending him a little bit of energy; it's not enough to waken him but she hopes that he will soon. She moves sighing a little; feeling a little tired, but otherwise fine as I go to fix the evening meal. 

 

Rin sniffles a little. 

"I kind of miss my mansion a little."

"Mmmmm... guess I'll have to see if we can't recreate some of it in this world then hmm? At least there is one thing this new place will have the other couldn't ever have though." 

"And what’s that?" Rin turned to Riku.

"The ability to become my home for the rest of eternity." Riku murmurs with a touch of a smile on his lips. Rin smiles and kisses him lovingly. 

 

_ Supper will be along in a half hour. _ Mysterie says along the bond as she feels Jack stretch. 

 

Riku returns the kiss lovingly; Rin smells the chicken cassrole and mashed potatoes that are being cooked in the kitchen. 

"Mmm, I'm hungry."

"Hmmm, me too... betcha we can snag a bite if we 'make ourselves presentable' as it were." Rin smirked. 

"Alright then."

 

Jack sat at the table, ready to eat. 

"S-should we feed Pm and Ps?"

“Assuming they make themselves presentable. They're not children. I expect them to at least have some pants on if they come to the table. I suspect we should properly name them too, those names aren't really good for spirits and well... Pm is more of a title than a name.”

"Yeah, why not just Jake and Pedro for now?"

 

Rin looked through the closet he found extra hoodies for every occasion and ripped jeans; just for fun Rin tried on a red hoody, like Jack’s and a pair of ripped jeans. 

"So how do I look Riku?" Riku smiles.

"It suits you." Riku chose a pair of black slacks and a deep violet shirt. 

"I donno about this outfit... but it will have to do for now."

"I like it, it’s you, totally." He hugged Riku closely. Riku chuckles a little and heads out of the room after giving Rin a kiss on the cheek, following his noise to the dining room where Mysterie was listening to Jack tell stories with a smile beteween bites. Rin sighed, following closely behind, but feeling very shy. 

“Hey. Look who's come out of hiding.”

 

 

 

 

 

"Ah... hi... Um... Can we join you?"  Riku asks a little sheepishly. Mysterie smiles a little.

“You're welcome to. I suspect the two of you are aware of what's proper?” Riku nods, taking a seat only after pulling out one for Rin.

"Oh... um... by the way... I'm Riku now... and this is Rin." Rin waves gently, Jack smiles. 

"Hi Rin, Riku." Rin blushed blue like Jack did and sat in the chair. 

"Thank you." Jack thought for a second that this wasn't the spirit that had been inside him, certainly not the one that he’d once knew; he never was shy. Jack looked at Rin asking him questions, usually things they both would know but now he didn't seem to know any of Jack’s  memories; he had his own. Riku doesn't comment at Rin's blush 

"Well, it only makes sense we don't know anything that you would... or Jamie for that matter... I mean... we've become our own people... we are... ourselves. It will take some getting used to. We know who we are... were, but as far as I know my memories of my life only consist of my birth and knowing Rin. Loving him too." 

"So what is it that dinner is tonight?" He asks after a moment.  Riku smiles a little as Mysterie served them both the evening meal.

“Chicken casserole, corn and mashed potatoes. Here, let's see if you like this, if not I won't be offended. Promise.” Riku takes testing bites of each, he finds he doesn't much care for the casserole, though he doesn't dislike its taste, but he loves the corn and potatoes. Rin was shaking like a little leaf after one bite, he didn't like it at all, but the potatoes and corn were delicious to him. 

“Hmmm... guess neither one likes the casserole... if their expressions are anything to go by.”

"I guess I don't really... I mean, it's not bad tasting... but not really my thing. I like the potatoes and corn though." Riku replies after a moment.

"So tell me, Riku was it? Did you choose these names yourself?" He nods.

"Yeah... I mean my former identity is more of a title or nickname than a true name. It was the first thing that came to mind that sounded right to me." Rin didn't know how to explain how he got his name, just that it seemed nice; he stuffed his face with corn and potatoes. Jack squirmed a little bit, having had almost no rest all week but still not as tired before.

“I think you should get some more rest when you're done love. You might not like it, but you need the restorative rest to regain your energy.” Noah nods once in agreement, but doesn't say anything himself; he always had been the quiet one after all. Riku chuckles a little at Rin's enthusiasm for the food as he eats at more of a slow pace. Mysterie finishes eating soon enough and cleans the dishes once everyone else was finished eating. She stores away some leftovers before deciding to turn in for the night to regain her lost strength; the past week had been taxing on her as well, if not as much as it had been on Jack. Rin giggles having found a new fun way to use his food, making art out of what he had yet to eat. Jack groans; he was tired of going to bed, but he knew he needed to so he went upstairs and flopped onto the mattress, instantly asleep. Riku watches a moment then says with some amusement.

"You're supposed to eat it, not play with it." Rin smiles. 

"But it's so fun and I've never ate food for real."

"Neither have I." Mysterie just shakes her head at the two and leaves. Noah left the room to go read to his daughter. Rin actually ate it finally and yawned once done. 

"And I've never felt tired before... this is amazing." He fell out of his chair asleep. Riku chuckled a bit and picked up Rin, carrying his love to the bedroom. Mysterie woke hours later and checked on Jamie then Jack. He had woken up and was now struggling to get back to sleep, but so far he was having no luck. 


	11. Whoops!

Riku settled close to him, drifting off after a while. Being born was hard work. Rin giggled in his sleep, wrapping his arms around Riku. Mysterie does what she can to tend to Jack and Jamie.

"I don’t know, but I'm just not sleepy."

“Too tired to sleep probably, perhaps just rest rather than sleep.” He sighs.

"What do I do?" He looks at her pleadingly, then asks.

"How's Jamie?"

“I don't know what you can do besides read. So far there's been no change in Jamie that I've seen.”

"Oh." He looked down, worried for Jamie; hoping he was ok. Jack fought the guilt trying to eat at him. She gently places a kiss to his forehead.

“Just focus on getting that rest. Let me worry about everything else for a little while.”

"Ok." It was hard for him to sleep but eventually he did fall asleep. She stays with him to guard his dreams.

 

Rin awoke, gasping.

"So that was sleep." Riku shifts a little at Rin's side, his own rest disturbed a little, but not enough to fully wake him. Rin sighs.

"Good morning." Riku fought to stay asleep, but then opened his eyes.

"Morning." Riku mumbles back. Rin sighs.

"It’s strange, doesn't this mean we'll have limits to our bodies now?"

"Yes, love. I guess you were never in control long enough to experience that hmm?"

"Yeah," he hugs Riku. "let’s get dressed for breakfast." Riku nods. Rin slowly looks through the clothes that Jack had said they could have, since North knew he wouldn't wear any of it. Some were big on him but some fit great; he settled for a blue shirt with a brown furry jacket, it wasn’t real fur though; he also chose brown pants and a scarf.

"What do you think?"

"Not bad, though I couldn't pull off the jacket." Riku had gone with a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Oh, you look great." Rin says with a dreamy smile. Riku chuckles.

"Some how I have a feeling you'd say that no matter what I wore." He didn't seem put off by this though as he slipped his hand into Rin's, entwining their fingers before leaving the room. Rin smiled following close next to him.

 

Jack was just waking up and boy was he still tired, but he felt more than worried for Jamie.  Mysterie was making waffles and scrambled eggs for breakfast with a side of toast or hash browns. Rin smiled.

"Good morning Mysterie."

"Good morning Rin, Riku." Riku takes his place next to Rin. Rin smiles as Noah joins them. Mysterie serves the breakfast to everyone. She’s a little tired from having already given Jamie a small bit of energy, but that's it. Rin eats, spitting out the eggs; not a fan apparently, Jack was so tired that he barely ate when he joined the group. Noah says nothing, he's not sure what to think of his new "brothers" obviously. Breakfast is mostly a quiet affair as opposed to the lively affairs it had been in the past when the children were still kids. Jack sighed, looking at the orb; barely paying attention to the new additions to the family. Mysterie is too busy between Jack and Jamie to do more than be pleasant to the newest additions of their family, Riku doesn't seem to mind this, though he does decide after breakfast to find some new clothes and digs through the various supplies of clothes; deciding to model a few of the combinations just for fun and because he can. Rin gets in on it too.

"Don't think the dress suits you and I don't think the girls would be pleased to find you wearing their stuff either." Riku comments with an amused look. After several items, he finally found a look he liked. The loose black shirt draped a little past his waist, barely concealing the black jeans that fit like a glove; leaving little to the imagination there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wow." Rin wore skinny, tight blue jeans that left little to the imagination as well as a black leather jacket and a white shirt with words ‘life is fake’ in black letters.

 

Jack winces.

"Are the lights brighter in here?" He covers his eyes, waking from a nap in the lounge. Mysterie, who had come in intending to read, uses her sand to dim the light in the room for him instead.  

 

"Life is fake? Where the heck did they find a shirt that said THAT? Wait... never mind. I don't think I want to know... although this look is very good for you..." Riku murmured the last bit, as his eyes swept over Rin hungrily... yeah, he could get used to that look...

"What?" Rin tried on several more before a tight black shirt hung loosely around his frame but clung tightly at the neck and arms. Riku slid his arms loosely around Rin, capturing his lips as he pulled his love against him making the 'what' now very obvious. Rin groaned into the kiss sliding his nails under his shirt clinging to him closely; he shivered, his hold tightening a little as he deepened the kiss. Rin gasps at the feel of Riku’s tongue against his own; whimpering, he groaned a little needily into the kiss. Riku slid his hands beneath the material. Skimming his fingers along his sides. Taking his time, enjoying the sounds of his love as he deepened the kiss. Rin squirmed and groaned.

"Ooh God..." He flicked his tongue deeper into Riku’s mouth. Riku slipped the material from him before yanking him onto the bed and pulling him into a passionate kiss as his nails scraped down his sides. Rin gasped.

"Riku!" He arched a little from the touch, stripping him of his own. Riku trailed kisses down his neck before biting his collarbone. Careful to bite only hard enough to leave a mark instead of drawing blood. Groaning in pleasure at the sound of his name. Rin gasped again, whining.  

"Please more... oh God more!"

"Anything for you love. " He groans as he slipped them both out of the rest of their clothes. Pressing against him eagerly as he slid his nails down Rin's back. Rin tossed his head back moaning loudly, mewing, and arching at each touch; his own nails digging into Riku’s back and sliding down slowly. Jack was so tired he accidentally walked into wrong room at wrong time...

"Oh God! I'm so sorry"!! He slammed the door immediately, rushing away, while Rin smirked at Riku, his gaze going to the door as he spoke.

"Wanna do a threesome?" Riku laughed.

"I don't think Jack is game for that... since we're biologically his children... plus Mysterie would have a fit and would banish us from the castle and... well... Jamie is too comatose for such activity. Perhaps some day we may yet find another who would be willing, but for now I think you shall just have to be satisfied with present company." Riku bit into Rin's neck as his nails dug into his bottom, not the least bit put off by the suggestion or interruption. He gasped.

"Oh Goood..." He shook and trembled in Riku’s arms. Riku slipped a finger into Rin, wiggling said digit before Rin was even completely aware of it as he bit and nipped at his collarbone. Rin screamed out in pleasure as he arched against his love.

"Ooh God!" Riku added a second finger, murmuring softly before biting his ear.

"Your cries are music to my ears..." He squirmed and cried again, shaking.

"OH GOOOD!" Riku digs his fingers deeper, purring in his throat even as he claims Rin's mouth in a passionate kiss. Rin cried and whimpered into the kiss it sort of hurt.

“Ow.” Rin scraped his back deeply, the pain didn’t deter him.

"Please, I need you." Riku shuddered, positioning his love as he slid his fingers out. He slipped inside, quivering from the sudden pleasure; groaning.

"Rin..." Rin whimpered arching.

"Riku!" He gasped out in shock at the pain that rippled through him from that action alone.

 

 

 

 

"It hurts... oh God.." It took Rin longer than even he expected to get used to the girth of his lover. Riku waited a moment, nipping at Rin's skin to distract him as he waited for his love to adjust.

"Well... it is technically the first time for these bodies..." It would take a little while for their new bodies to adjust to one another, and while he had worked a little to prep him, his lover had been impatient... Rin whimpered clinging to Riku, his nails digging deeply into his back drawing blood as the pain gave way to pleasure. Riku slowly began to move when he was certain his lover had adjusted a little more to him, claiming Rin's mouth again. Rin whined, whimpered and clutched Riku; gasping and groaning, whining, mewling. Tons of other pleasured noises tumbled from his mouth as he arched and squirmed at each slow thrust.

"Ah.... there we go..." Riku murmured after a groan, slowly picking up the pace and thrusting deeper, angling to hit just the right spot in his love; his body quivering from the pleasure of being inside him as much from the sounds that spilled from Rin, each sound egging him on. Rin groaned his nails slid down, digging into his ass as he arched back on Riku: a hard bounce to him, but pure pleasure for Rin. Riku picked up the pace quickly, biting Rin's shoulder as he pounded into him; shuddering from the pleasure. Rin cried out each time, screaming and crying; it was like a fire was burning in his gut and it was getting bigger and bigger. Riku slammed into Rin hard, crying out as his release hit him hard. Rin screamed louder, of course he’d never felt anything like this before; it was so different from how their mental bodies had  worked; it hurt at first, but it was also pleasurable, he squirmed as he released violently, gasping and panting. Riku nuzzled against his neck, it had never been like this in the mental bodies; it was definitely different but no less satisfying and he'd left plenty of claiming marks on his love that he was pleased with. He hadn't known it would be like this, but he had been aware of some limitations and that was why he hadn't drawn blood. Rin was worn out.

"I'm so exhausted." He said around a yawn, nuzzling into Riku.

"Yeah... me too... I knew this sort of thing was good exercise but I didn't know how much..."  Riku yawned and slipped out, he absently summoned a towel to clean them up before tossing it over into a dirty laundry basket.

"Mmmm... guess maybe next time you should try... top." He said sleepily, curling against Rin before he begins to fall asleep. Rin blushed crimson.

"Ok." He went to sleep instantly after that.

 

Jack was throwing up in the bathroom.

 _"Oh God! I walked in on them!!!"_ Mysterie winced and went to his side, putting her arms around him.

“Well, that's going to take a bit of doing... but if you wish to forget I'm sure I can at least managed to scrub enough of the memory to ease it... just not all of it... you'll probably still feel mortification if I do this though.”

"Yes please." Mysterie does her best to erase the memory, as much as her magic allowed. Jack was doing his best to distract himself an hour later; sadly her magic couldn't undo that sort of memory completely as it was so hard to forget something that shocking really, but it had managed to smudge most of the details of it. Memories were more Tooth's thing anyway.

"IT WAS LIKE CATCHING RANDY OR LUKE IN AN ACT! BUT DIFFERENT!!" She hugged Jack close.

“I know sweetheart.”


	12. Pitch and Nightmares

Jack winces.

"Well, no time to think of that." He looks through baby books that he’d gotten earlier.

"Oh God, I can't believe I'm half father or mother to my son’s child." Mysterie sighs at that, trying to calm him down as he’s getting a bit too wound up.

“What colors do you want for clothing for Calista?”

“Calm down love, you’re a little too excited; we don't need you exhausting yourself here. You still aren't fully recovered.” Noah looked at the orb.

"Hmmm well, aside from a pink wrap blanket I think probably some purple, light blues, maybe orange but no pink clothes except for socks. She doesn't seem too thrilled with the color for the moment."

"But..." He shivers

"Neither do I." Jack decided to knit a few beanies, socks and baby footie pajamas with hearts.

"What? No black?" Mysterie turns and frowns at the shadow that emerges nearby, he's holding a little black bear with blue eyes and a white heart in its paws.

“What do you want Pitch?”

"Want? Now really, can I not simply leave a gift for my newest grandchild without suspicion?"

"Great, the headache’s back." Pitch snickered.

"Oh do lighten up Jack."

"Actually no, you can't because it's not like you to be the family type." Noah says mildly, his hold on the orb tightening a little.

"What would you know about that? True I didn't visit you when you were little, but then again I wasn't aware then that we were family." Pitch set the little bear next to Noah.

"Anyway, I'll be off now. That was all I came for." He disappeared into a shadow. Noah stares at the thing like it's a monster and Mysterie goes over to it and picks it up; she checks it for any signs of magic but it's exactly what it appears to be... just a stuffed bear.

“Huh...”

"I say teddy sacrifice." Jack takes the ordinary bear, not giving either a glance as he tries to light it on fire. Mysterie shakes her head, the teddy bear was completely normal... except that apparently it was made of materials that defied any attempt to destroy it.

“Well... that's new... never seen something that resisted magic like that...” Jack glared at the teddy bear and tossed it in the trash.

"Nope, not staying here." Calista teleports the little bear out of the trash, hiding it behind her orb when Jack’s not looking. Noah notices and hides a little laugh behind a cough.

"Ah, hmmm, well we should probably look through the old toys too to see if they're still in good condition for her." Noah says to cover for the cough, not wanting Jack to be suspicious.

"I got just the items." Jack went through the teddy bears he’d won and sewn over the years.

“Perhaps she'd like some of the other stuffed things from when Brianna was young.” Mysterie left to go through some of the old things to see if there were any that weren't too worn looking, though she'd little doubt that North would probably bring little Calista her own toys once she was born.

"God my head." Jack murmurs hours later as he walked upstairs to ease his headache with a nap.

 

Rin awoke a few hours later aching in places he never knew were there. Riku felt a little sore himself when he awoke, but he didn't complain. it was worth it, making his love happy... it was always worth it; he nuzzled a little against Rin. Rin whined, he really hurt; he’d never felt physical body wear before so it hurt a lot. Riku chuckled a little, murmuring.

 

 

 

 

"Hmmm... perhaps I should have been a bit gentler..." Riku gently ran his hand over Rin's bottom, a tingling sensation sliding over Rin as Riku's powers soothed some of the aches. Rin gasped, pressing into Riku.

"Thank you." Riku just smiled.

 

Jack, meanwhile, was fighting a massive head sore and its name was Pitch. He was having internal battles about whether to keep him away or let him see the kid. Mysterie found a few stuffed animals for Calista that had been Brianna's and put them in the crib for her. Jack decided to go to bed, but instantly nightmares tainted his sleep. Sensing Jack’s distress, she went to him to fight them off. Jack winces, crying and struggling; turns out one of Pitch’s itty bitty nightmares was hungry and decided to attach to Jack’s body for feeding. He screamed out in pain as the nightmares had grown worse and worse. Mysterie doesn't hesitate to blast the nightmare and turn it back to dream sand. It was nothing but sand now, but it held some of Jack’s memories, that couldn't have been good. She gathers them up. Frowning thoughtfully. What could this mean? Jack winced tiredly as she manages to pull out nightmare after nightmare after nightmare; they were attached inside of him like, leeches and were bloated like sponges. She didn't like this, as she turns each one back into dream sand that she finds; and more than concerned when she gather those she’s turned back and dive into the dreamscape, releasing those she’s turned and searching for new. Jack groaned, crying in pain once in a while; it was a cesspool of guilt and nightmares being reborn inside of Jack; apparently they’d decided to have there young brood in him to be born, and where better than the guiltiest fears and darkest thoughts in Jack’s body? She strides over to the nightmares, glaring.

“OUT... don't make me destroy you.... and believe me... I can do that just as easily as I can turn you to dreams.” She growls. They all screeched and growled, protecting the young that hadn't been born quite yet.

“I'm giving you a chance to leave... If you don't. I WILL destroy you. This is your FINAL chance.” She doesn't back down. They rolled in the black pool of darkness, it was all Jack’s guilt; it was a like a black oil with living creatures swimming in it, yellow eyes and teeth sharp as razors, almost like fearlings. The mother snorts and, unlike others, speaks.

 **"You would kill our young? It’s not our choice, we had dropped them off; we can't take them ‘til they’re old enough to leave on their own so good luck getting rid of them. They're connected to his heart; you kill them, you kill the person you love."** The nightmare snarled viciously. Mysterie sighs, dealing with guilt was always a problem dealing with Nightmares, on the other hand... was child's play.

“Fine. You can't say I didn't give you fair chance...” She holds out a hand, drawing the Nightmares to her like she is a magnet and they are metal.... forcing them into a tight ball of black sand. They roared and screamed terrifying screams. Jack cried out, screaming loudly in pain across the bond. She winces, but she's secured herself in the mindscape, she purifies all the Nightmares at once, releasing anything they might have stolen from Jack before destroying the sand itself out of existence.

 

Rin woke, scared half to death.

"RIKU!" He shook his lover’s shoulder to wake him.

"Riku, I'm scared... Jack’s making scary pained noises... what do we do?!" Riku winces.

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know. We haven't truly discovered ourselves... even if we did know I don't know that we could help." He tightened his hold on Rin a little. Rin whined, he hated the sounds Jack made when in pain; he always did try to cheer him up when he’d been a part of Jack; he, himself, wasn't pure evil, no one was. He started to cry rivers, he knew all of Jack’s pain and he had so much pain inside of him; hate and, among many things, confusion. Riku does his best to calm Rin down though he's worried.

 

Jack whimpered and cried, screaming in pain as the cesspool was destroyed. Mysterie does her best to soothe Jack’s pain now that all the Nightmares are gone. Jack cried a little before falling into a peaceful sleep, they had damaged him pretty good; his body was in turmoil not sure whether to sleep or stay awake. Mysterie helped with that, putting him to sleep.

 

Rin sniffed.

"Jack, I'm sorry I couldn't stop them." He whimpered into Riku’s shirt, soaking it completely. Riku hugs Rin tightly, murmuring softly.

"There now darling. It's not your fault." He gently wiped away the tears.

"You couldn't do anything love, we still need to learn all of what we can do in these bodies and their limits." Rin sniffed.

"But I was keeping his darker selves in line, now there’s nothing from keeping them from taking over Jack's core." He hugged Riku tighter than before.

"That's not true love. I'm sure Mysterie will be able to deal with them, after all... you know first hand just how strong her light is." Riku gently stroked Rin's back, trying to soothe him; Rin was only remembering those times Jack almost ended his life, if it wasn't for Mysterie or Jamie, or his kids, he already would have done it by now. Riku chuckles softly, sensing his love's thoughts.

"You know as well as I they wouldn't just let anything happen to him. Once we discover ourselves we'll just be two more spirits protecting him among the so very many who do already... don't forget that the Guardians have tried helping, even though they haven't always been able to or he hasn't wanted their help... and he was considered the ruler of the Winter Season for the longest time... he has the whole of the Seasonal Court and Mother Nature... and even Father Time... if one can believe that spirit to mean to help anyone." Rin looked up at Riku.

"Really?"

"It's what I intend." Suddenly Rin's staff glows an ominous white.

"Riku look!" It opened a time mirror on the wall mirror showing three different versions of Jack and Rin, one was a present, one was a past sitting crying as Jack’s sad thoughts bombarded the poor Rin, and the last a future Rin blasting away Fearlings next to Riku, protecting Jack.

"Hmmmm.... Seems we should look deeper into what we can do. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let something try and hurt my parent if I can do something about it." Rin smiled.

"Let’s practice now."

"Well, okay, but I think we should do some reading first. Find out what kind of spirits we are first before we go just try shooting spells around." Rin giggled.

"Ok."


	13. A Jealous Love

Riku smiled a little and slipped into new clothes, helping Rin into his before heading out of the door, trying to not think too much about Rin's attire or he'd be wanting to get his lover out of them again soon... and he didn't think anyone would be happy about them doing THAT in the library. Rin smiles several minutes later.

"Ok, so I found this." He set down a large dusty book entitled ‘Book of Spirits: What are You?’ Riku sneezed at the dust.

"Excuse me. Well... let's have a look then shall we?" The pages were yellow with age and first thing that showed was a winter spirit and a dark spirit.

"Are we those?"

"Hmmmmm, hard to say. Let’s read about them first before we jump to any conclusions hmm?" Rin smiled and read about a sort of unborn time spirit that could see the future and worked alongside Father Time but he passed away many years ago.

"Could I be a Time Spirit?"

"Well... you did make those images in the mirror.... it's possible I suppose. Let's continue reading." It wove a story after the description: There was once a time spirit, he loved Father Time like a father, as Father Time did him a son. One day there was a spirit who hated him for his power and wanted it, so he killed and puppeted the poor spirit and took his power.

Rin sniffed.

"That’s sad."

"That is... I wonder... might it be that originally Jamie's power came from that spirit just as yours came from the time spirit? I vaguely remember something Jamie read once... about power never leaving the world forever, just finding a new home and re-emerging somewhere else... if that's so..." Riku wasn't sure he liked the thought of that.... actually, his heart sank a little, thinking that perhaps his abilities had been taken from a spirit who had foolishly sought to take what was not his. Rin quivered, he did recall something similar when Jack read all about Father Time and Jack had used his power somewhat for important things only once; since he got headaches, but he did remember his past past life, once in a while.

"I don't think I like that story...." Riku said quietly, flipping the page to read on further; hoping that wasn't the case. He didn't think Jamie would be pleased at such news either if he had bothered to read this book as thoroughly as they were now. The book continued the story: The spirit died with both powers, as a last resort to save Father Time the Time Spirit sacrificed itself for Father Time by opening a time portal and closing it; tossing his staff away, his source of power to control time and soon they faded and were to be resurrected into two new bodies for all of time to come.

Riku was silent after he read that... there was no question now in his mind. Rin was the embodiment of the time sprite who had selflessly saved the one it had come to call father, but as for Riku... A shudder went through him... no... he didn't want to even think that he was... could be....

"I... need something to drink. I'll be back in a moment." He stood abruptly and left the room, he headed for the kitchen but what he really needed was time to think; to try and reconcile with the possibility... Rin smiled.

"Ok, Riku..." He grabbed his hand first. "just be careful, ok?" Rin gave him such a carefree happy smile before he let go of his hand and looked more into the story. Riku stood in the kitchen, staring at the sink. He couldn't.... it... wasn't... he broke down into silent tears... he couldn't... he wouldn't... Rin was humming, his time staff buzzed a lot more than usual; self consciously, Rin didn't even know he was helping the timeline be good and bad at the same time, which is why Riku had the vision of the dark spirit and the time spirit; for a year or two they were infinite lovers but the other grew jealous of his love’s adopted father wanted more attention and so had decided to kill Father Time. Riku shook at the vision that overtook him.

"N-no... I..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _“Why? Why would you do this?!  I loved you! I... love you...!”_ The time spirit shrieked at the other spirit, stabbing him with a spell over and over, their screams of agony echoing as they were sucked into the time portal. The two dying in the portal, a place in space and time that was neither here nor there in time, but everywhere in time itself. Riku was speechless when it ended, a quaking mess on the floor. How could he.... ? He didn't deserve this... He... Riku left the castle then, walking through the forest, too blinded by distress to care anymore about what sort of spirit he was. There was no way he deserved Rin if he had... Rin became worried, Riku had been gone for a awfully long time; he searched the castle for him. He started to worry more when he couldn’t find him.

"RIKU!!" He yelled out. Sensing Rin's distress and hearing him yell for Riku, Mysterie shifted her attention to the faint link that was Riku, he was clearly upset. She came out of the room she’d been in with Jack and nearly slammed into Rin.

"Rin, darling. What's going on? Riku is terribly upset... what happened?" Rin whined.

"I can't find Riku and I don't know what’s wrong. We found out some good information on what we could be in a book but he left for water and never came back!" Rin started to cry, he was scared.

“There now... why don't you show me what you found. Maybe I can figure out what's bothering him.” She says gently, wiping away some of his tears. Rin sighed, leading her back to the library and finding the page he pointed out the story. She skims the page.

"I see... I think I know what the problem is. Sit tight sweetie and I'll go find him. I'll bring him back here. Promise, you just continue your studies." She follows the faint sense into the forest around the castle; she called to Andrew to give her a hand when she noticed him flying overhead towards the castle. He met her half way into the woods.

"Wait... so I have two new brothers now?"

“Sort of.”

"Cool. Well, I'll help you find this Riku. I'll go off that way so you can cover that way." She nods and Andrew heads off in the opposite direction that she does as they search for the wayward dark spirit. Rin sniffed, worried for Riku more than anything.

"Please Riku.... its not your fault." He hugged his arms around himself. Mysterie filled Andrew in on the problem... or what she thought the problem was, across the bond, which was a good thing because it was Andrew who found him sitting under a tree just staring at the dirt.

"Hey..." Riku's head shot up at the strange voice, staring at the unknown winter spirit before him. Rin tried to continue his research but he just couldn't, not without Riku, he couldn't live without him either. Riku dropped his gaze after a moment.

"My name's Andrew. I'm kind of like your brother... or uncle... can't remember which." Riku didn't reply.

"Anyway, Mysterie told me what she thought was going on." Still no response, Andrew wasn't sure what to say.

"Just leave me be. I don't deserve it..." Riku mumbles. Rin held his heart in pain, it was like being stabbed; they had formed a bond and he felt all of Riku’s pain.

"I'm not sure I understand." Andrew replies.

"Maybe if you had someone to love you would." Rin was hiding in a closet, crying. Andrew wasn't sure he knew how to reply to that, he let Mysterie know though where Riku was.

"Just... go... please." Andrew sighed.

"Alright then." He left, wishing he could help. Mysterie sent him to comfort Rin while she searched out Riku.

 

 

 

 

 

The orb glowed more in Noah's arms, meaning it was getting close to its birth.

"DAD!" Noah called in excitement, his child was about to enter the world... little Calista was about to make her appearance. Jack winced then he sensed it.

"I’M COMING! DADDY’S COMING!!" He ran, slamming into a wall where Noah was in his rush, the orb glowed more and more. Noah winced, hearing Jack slam into the wall.

"Don't hurt yourself! Geez." Noah wasn't sure if he was supposed to do anything or not as he stared at the orb, after a long moment a crack appeared straight down the middle of the orb and it simply fell in half, dissolving to leave the crying little infant on the blanket. Noah wrapped her up and held her close.

"Shh... it's okay Calista... Daddy's here." He murmured soothingly, his eyes glowing with love and adoration as he held his new baby girl. Jack gasped, twitching a little as the new life whimpered and cried, he stood up; looking down at the little life, she had one bright blue eye and the other a misty purple.

"She's so beautiful." Noah murmurs as she stares up at them as her crying dies down and she sucks on her thumb for the first time, her little bit of hair was a chestnut brown. Jack nearly passed out because of how excited he was and the wait was over.

 

Rin was busy, crying hard trying to reach out to Riku who shuddered at the touch, he neither pulled from it nor embraced it... despite that he was torn between wanting both... to pull away because he didn't deserve Rin but also to embrace because he loved him so...

 

Andrew found Rin in the closet.

"Rin?" Rin sniffled looking at Andrew.

"Riku hates me."

"Hates you? Far from it I'd say." Andrew hugged Rin.

"I can't say I know much about love except that I know it when I see it."

 

Noah looks up at Jack and chuckles softly.

"Maybe you should settle down a little before you pass out from all the excitement. Geez... were you like this when we were born too?" Jack glared.

"No." Truth was he’d maybe passed out six times back then, but that was it. Noah made sure Jack were comfortable each time he passed out.

"Geez dad... how do they put up with you some times?" He murmured after Jack'd passed out about the fourth time. Jack sighs.

"Your mother learned to live with it, Jamie did, Andrew.... and now you so deal with it."

 

Rin sniffled.

"No he doesn't, he'd be the one hugging me kissing my tears away... he would love me then." Andrew sighed.

"I think he wants to... but he has a problem with himself. He thinks he was that dark spirit from that story you read... and ... well... its pretty much tore him up." Rin was shocked.

"What?" His voice sounded broken and far away.

"It’s n-not true... he can't be... he's so nice and sweet..."

"Well... wasn't that spirit though? In the story, that dark spirit wasn't evil... just jealous beyond a point of reason." Rin sniffled.

"So? It doesn't mean he's it." Rin lay on his side, upset and in pain. Andrew hugged Rin.

"I know... but he thinks so.... and he's really determined to make sure it doesn't happen again... he just loves you that much I guess."


	14. Rin and Riku

Jack held little Calista; Noah smiled, watching Jack with her. It was a new thing for him after all, watching his father with a baby. Jack giggled, the baby opened her eyes and focused in on him, he smiled.

"Hi." He spoke soothingly and it was kind of cute to watch his father with a baby, in a strange sort of way. Noah just watched, amused.

 

Andrew did his best to comfort Rin. Rin sniffled.

"Riku... it’s not your fault." He fell asleep, sad and exhausted.  Andrew tries his best to comfort Rin, it’s all he can do. Rin wasn't coming out of the closet. Andrew stayed in the closet with Rin, keeping him company and trying to comfort him.

 

Mysterie tries to reason with Riku, but he doesn't seem to want to listen.

 

Jack smiles.

"Aww." She begins to whine and fuss.

"Oh, she must be hungry." Noah preps some milk in a bottle that had been readied. Jack holds her for a minute as Noah preps the bottle, but hands her off once it’s ready so she can bond with him while having her first meal. Noah held his daughter as she suckled down her first physical meal.

"So cute." Noah chuckles, settling into the rocker Mysterie had often used to feed one of the kids in when she only needed to feed one. He gently rocked as he fed her, meeting her mismatched eyes with a soft, loving smile as she greedily sucked down the meal.

 

Rin awoke hours later, he cried again and slept more. Alone, he now thought Riku was never coming back. Andrew stayed close, trying to comfort him. Rin hugged Andrew.

"I wish none of this happened, he probably hates me." He sniffled. Andrew just hugs Rin, unable to convince the other spirit otherwise. Rin sniffled.

"I need him. I can't live without him."

 

“Riku... please...”

"Just go back to them, you don't need to waste your time."

“I'm not wasting my time. You're my son.”

 

“Were we like this?” Noah asks when Calista screamed in hunger for the third time that day.

"No, you especially weren't as hungry, but Luke was a little hungrier... Randy not much, only.... well once a day, Brianna just as less hungry so this is new." Jack held the crying Calista in his arms as she screamed hungrily; he sighed bouncing her as he warmed up formula.

 

Rin sniffled and left the closet, he was going to Riku and that was that. Riku stood in a large sand box, it looked like a desert though because he'd shrunk himself. So far the playground's sandbox had been left alone so he wasn't worried about being buried and he'd made himself a tiny sand cavern to live in... if it could be called living. Rin sensed him and shrunk down, he cried on the other side of the sandbox.

"Riku! I’m sorry! Please... I need you, I can't live without you!!" Rin sniffled, upset and he sounded like he might die. Riku flew over to him.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Rin jumped and slammed into a red wall that was a plastic  pail that was left there.

"R-Riku..." His voice sounded broken and far away, he started to cry more.

"Do you hate me?" Riku moved over to him around the pail.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hate you? What kind of question is that?! Of course I don't hate you!"

"Well you wouldn't come home... if you didn't hate me you'd be home right now!" He cried.

"YOU’RE NOT THAT SPIRIT! YOU’RE ANYTHING BUT GOD DAMN IT!!" Riku stared, surprised at the outburst.

"Rin... I..." He trembled a little... he wanted to believe... wanted so badly... but how could he? Rin cried and cried, he couldn't take this; the abandonment, it was like last time when Jack abandoned him when he’d first met Mysterie, Jamie and the Guardians.

"No... not again!" He cried, his eyes grew wide with pain and tears.

"I don't wanna be alone anymore... please don't let me die alone." Riku knelt next to him and put his arms around him, pulling him close.

"You aren't going to die." He murmured softly. Rin cried.

"I don't wanna be alone anymore!" Riku knew next to nothing about Rin still, he didn't know his life before this, neither did Rin know his but somehow they were intertwined to a level that transcended all that. Rin cried and cried, he never wanted to be inside Jack’s mind ever again; he could barely handle the abandonment. Riku held Rin close to him.

"Please don't cry." He murmured softly, he'd no idea where this had come from. When had Rin ever been alone? Rin whimpered.

"I just feel so helpless; I can't even help you, I’m weak!!" He screamed he cried harder and harder, it seemed nothing could console him at this point. Riku shook Rin gently.

"You're not weak." He said gently but firmly. Rin sniffed looking up at Riku.

"I am, I can't even keep you happy."

"Rin... I... that had nothing to do with you. Gods..." Riku buried his head against Rin, trembling.

"I love you so much..." Rin whined.

"Riku, please don't blame yourself." He suddenly collapsed from the stress.

"Rin? Oh Rin... please... please be okay..." He gathered his love into his arms and moved him to the small cavern, trying to figure out why Rin had collapsed like that. Rin was having a panic attacks within himself the stress was hurting him. Riku kept close, concern etched on his features. Hoping his love would waken soon; Rin was comatose for six days. The longer it went on the more worried Riku became. he didn't leave Rin's side for a second; six more days passed and Rin still did not wake. Beyond worried, Riku clutched Rin to him; teleporting them both to the castle and into a bed, crying out for help over the bond to anyone nearby.

 

Jack awoke to Riku's cries.

"What? What-  what’s going on?" Mysterie stumbles into the room behind Jack, wondering that same thing.

"I... I don't know... he found me several days ago and just collapsed... he won't wake up... no matter what I do!" Jack winces.

"Ok, one calm down he won't wake up if you’re not calm, two have you tried smelling salts?" Riku nodded, well aware he probably looked a wreck about now.

"I tried everything I could think of... the uh... cavern is sort of littered with all my attempts." Mysterie nods thoughtfully, she set up a temporary IV for him; as she'd gotten some of this stuff after all that had happened... it would ensure he didn't lack nutrients, before she settled down and with a soft sigh she sank into Rin's mind to see if she couldn't find out anything that way. Rin was a mess, he was crying; he was in pure darkness and the crying grew louder the closer she got.

“Rin, darling.” She says softly when she finds him.

“Come on now.” Rin shivers.

"I can't take being alone anymore."

“You're not alone sweetheart.”

"Yes I am."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Honey, we love you. We wouldn't leave you alone. I've come here to bring you back to us.” She kneels next to him; he looks up at her and sniffs.

"Okay." She gently touches his shoulder, slowly dissolving the dreamscape around them to bring him awake gently. Rin was having a hard time waking up he didn't want to wake up; his body didn't want him to. She gently tugs, insistent despite that his body is trying to fight it. Rin cried out when waking up; it was painful, it was like a kick to the nuts. In fact it was because Jack gave him that punch mentally. Mysterie gives Jack an exasperated look for that once Rin is awake and she’s out.

“That wasn't necessary hun.”

"Yes it was if he is even the bit I am, he needed it." Rin whined. She scowl at Jack.

“He's NOT that part anymore. Leave him be.” She turns back to Rin, doing what she can to soothe his pain as Riku all but tackles Rin in a hug; clinging tightly.

"Thank God..." He whispers. Rin was overwhelmed with pain and love at same time. Jack winces in pain himself because he was tired, and right on cue Calista was crying for food. Noah took care of Calista while Mysterie shooed Jack off back to bed.

“Go back to bed.” She turns back to the other two.

“You two get some rest okay? No more running off or anything. Understood?” Riku nods, soothing Rin's pain without knowing that was what he was doing. Rin winced tiredly but he wasn't probably allowed to sleep until Riku knew he would awaken.

"Fine." Jack whines.

“Good. Let me know if you need something okay?” She moves from the room, Calista's hungry cries are suddenly silenced. Mysterie makes sure this room is more sound proof than others so the two can rest. She leaves the room then and heads off to check on Jamie. Rin doesn't dare look at Riku, he was scared.

"Rin... love... why are you scared?" Riku murmurs softly, having shifted to lay next to him on the bed now. Rin shivered.

"I... I..." He wasn't sure how to talk to the one he loves, who thinks he possibly killed him in another life. Riku gently stroked his fingers over Rin's waiting patiently. Rin eyes shifted like a cornered animal any moment it looked like he'd burst.

"Rin... dear, please... I know I was a horrible example... I never should have run off like that. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again." Riku gently nuzzled against him. Rin was not sure how he could talk.

"I-I..." He burst and cried into Riku’s arms, explaining all the pain and suffering he’d suffered through alone. Riku listened quietly, holding him close the entire time and stroking his back soothingly.

“...and when Jack abandoned me that's when he fell apart; I had to help him or else die with him!" He screamed, he didn't want to feel that cold dank darkness ever again.

"I promise, I won't ever leave you alone again. As long as I live, I will be here for you; no matter what that means. I never want you to feel this ever again." Riku murmured softly, brushing gentle kisses along Rin's face with infinite, delicate care.

 

 

Jack was busy catching zzz's; Mysterie sighs a little... no change. She gives him what energy she has and falls asleep next to Jamie.

"Jamie." Jack whines in his sleep; he missed him. Mysterie woke a few hours later and gave Jamie a second dose of energy before going to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Jack was just trying to get Jamie to wake up; he tried to reach him, feed him all the energy he had until Mysterie had to stop him from killing himself in the attempt.

“Easy love. That isn't going to help and he wouldn't want this for you. You know that. I know you miss him, I do too.” She sighs, making Jack comfortable on his bed, next to him, with a pillow because she knew Jack'd protest if she tried to take him from the room itself.

 

 

Rin stopped crying, returning the kisses a little, but gentler because of fear. Riku sighs softly.

"I'm here for you... I will be here for you every time you wake. I promise. For as long as I'm allowed time on this planet. Please... don't be afraid..."  Rin stayed in Riku's arms during the morning; in fact he wouldn't even let Riku leave a room alone, like a lost puppy following its owner. Riku had no problems with that, he kept close to Rin; sometimes simply standing behind him and wrapping his arms around him as if to remind him that he was still there while they looked through various books in the library.


	15. Tantrum

Jack fell asleep next to Jamie. Hours later he awoke in near tears; he’d had another nightmare and it wasn't getting any better either. Jamie was still out, but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of Jack. He was trying to reach out to him, but he was still so very weak... Jack hugged Jamie, feeding him the energy he needed to do things but he doubted anyone would need him at the moment. Mysterie allows Jack to feed Jamie energy, but makes sure he doesn't over do it, for the moment she'd come in with lunch for them both.

 

Calista was taking a shine to the teddy Jack had given her but she liked Pitch’s the most even if Jack still hated that damn bear; feeling like it was mocking him..Calista kept the two teddies close to her constantly and refused for them to be separated... if she had one she had to have the other too... Noah wasn't sure why this was, but it was what it was.

 

Rin picked out some books silently, looking like the walking dead; Riku kept close, fussing over Rin like a mother hen at times... but only briefly and he kept within arm's reach most times too. He made sure Rin ate too and just as he had promised, he was always there when Rin woke up each morning. Finally Rin had enough.

"STOP HENNING ME!!" He outright screamed.

"Just please... small space... this is my bubble." He made a large round circle with his arms to demonstrate.

"Ouch... okay, okay." Riku floated over to a different chair in the room. Rin started to read on time spirits tossing books back into places annoyed he couldn't find what he wanted in over 60 books.

"Maybe we should just visit him and ask." Riku suggests after Rin tosses yet another book aside; his eyes not leaving the book he had on dark spirits. Rin winces.

"I don't know, but I just want to find my answers for myself now read your own book." He snapped; he wasn't in the mood for henning and he wasn't in the mood for anything else but answers. Riku winces a little this time and closes his book quietly, not having found much himself. He re-shelves the book and slips quietly from the room to get himself a glass of water, not thinking Rin would notice his absence. It would only take a few minutes and he really did need something to drink. Once he had the glass of water he headed back to the library again. Rin was just having a hard time, his own doubts coming into play. _I can't be that time sprite, no way I am..._ He felt a burning pain in his heart, it hurt so very much.

 

Jack winces as he hit his limit, still he kept on feeding Jamie energy even though he knew Mysterie would be mad about it. She cuts Jack off after a while, gently chiding him about it with a look. Jack was trying to feed Jamie more energy but he had no energy left to and he couldn’t get around the block. Jack protests through and through but his body won out this time and he had to give up.

 

Rin was pulling at his hair, trying to wrap his head around the truth... or not truth.

"WHAT AM I!!" He finally burst out. Riku winces, he wasn't still fully convinced he wasn't that dark spirit, but he knew he was **a** dark spirit for sure. Mysterie came in with lunch for the two of them just after the outburst.

“Frustrated for starters, come eat, you've been working too hard.” She says calmly. Riku puts his book down, muttering a quiet thanks as he gets his plate and settles at a table to eat. Rin sighs, he had yet to set his book down; he just went on and read stacks and stacks of books about time spirits and things related to time, all piled around him. Mysterie’s sand digs Rin out of the books.

“Rin, hun, you're worrying too much about something so inconsequential. You know... I went years without knowing what sort of spirit I was... but it doesn't matter so much _what_ you are as to **who** you are.” Rin sniffles.

"But I want to know what I am." She smiles gently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You will, but you must have some patience. For now, you need to eat. You're as bad as Jack at this.” She chuckles softly as she moves over to him and hands him a plate with a sandwich on it.

“You are most definitely your father's son in that respect.” Rin giggles at that, like Jack does from time to time, and eats his sandwich. She smiles a little and leaves the two to finish their meal and continue their research. Rin smiled.

"Sorry if I went a little overboard, never learned to relax since Jack was always the worrier." Riku doesn't comment, but he does smile slightly; Rin finishes his sandwich searching through books.

 

Jack awake an hour later, groggy and in pain. Mysterie eases his pain a little.

“You keep doing this I'm gonna ban you from this room for a week.” She chides gently; Jack groans.

“Don't groan. I told you before that you're not helping by doing this. I'm not going to repeat myself.”

"I’m fine, what I want is for Jamie to be ok."

“Don't try lying to me Jack. You know good and well I know when you're lying.”

"Whatever."

 

Calista was crying because Percy, their sea otter, took a toy; he was old, fat and grey, but still playful. Noah took the toy back, scolding the old otter and shooing him away.

"She's too young to play with you." The otter grumbled then walked, or waddled, away.

 

Rin looked about the library, having found nothing else on time spirits; he felt depressed.

"I just want to know what I am is that too much to ask?!" He slammed the book down that he’d been holding, shaking with anger.

"I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PURPOSE IN LIFE IS AND WHAT THE HELL I AM!!!!" He screamed, having caused things around him to float and disappear in time holes from his  power.

"Um... hun... I think you just proved what you are."

 

Mysterie was about to try and talk sense into you but five seconds later she doesn't have to because the library books rain down in the room.

“What the hell?!?!?!” She tries to protect herself and Jamie with her sand.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Books fall on Jack’s head as he was protecting both her and Jamie.

 

"Rin! Please stop! Ow!" A vase of flowers hit him on the head and Riku was trying to send the things that come out BACK through the portal they came out of. Rin couldn't calm down now, he was just so angry. It was anger he had never let out in his entire life, it was the built up anger for years of being alone and the pain Jack gave him from his own pain, the anger, in general, was very much like Jack’s.

 

Jack yelled in pain when hot pans that were still cooking dinner spilled hot oil and burning fluids all over his back as he tried to protect Mysterie and Jamie from it. Mysterie tries to send stuff back just as Riku is doing in the library, though she’s more successful at it and finally gets the hang of it, protecting the three of them with her sand. Jack curled in on himself in pain; Mysterie heals the burn, but all of the sudden everything freezes in place.

 

Rin was left staring about, as was Riku. some things were floating half in portals, half out at varying degrees. some items were half way to the ground. Riku looked around.

"Um... Rin... did you do this?" Riku gestures to the frozen items and the portals that have been frozen along with the items. Rin breaths heavily.

 

 

 

 

"No?" Of all the power he had shown he did not do this; he was angry, so very furious. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what up and down was.

"Ah no. Our little Time spirit here isn't quite THAT trained in terms of his powers. Though he'll be able to eventually. This would be my doing." Riku turned to see a young man with bright blue eyes, but not as blue as Rin's, more like sapphires instead and blonde hair. He seemed to be a normal human, except that the gleam in his eyes spoke of a calmness that not just anyone could have.

"I am, as you may have guessed, Father Time by title. Only a handful remember my true name anymore." Rin held his head it felt like a bomb went off inside him it hurt really bad "Ow." He moaned collapsing, all the time portals disappeared, but items stayed frozen in place; it was like someone took control of his body and took it for a joy ride. Father Time moved over to Rin.

 

"Here now, a few months training and you won't have to worry about that headache of yours. It's been a very long time since I have seen another with such power. If you are willing to have some patience, I will help you." Rin looked at Father Time cautiously.

"What happened to me? What were those portal things?" He touched a frozen book moving it a little in the air but that was it.

"What is all this!"

"Time magic. I've only seen a handful of such spirits in my time. You are a rare find. As for what happened... well it seems that you've had a little tantrum here, but nothing I can't fix." Rin was shaking, he didn't know what to say; he was in fact a time spirit like that time spirit... he didn't want that to be true. He whined, his body hurt really bad, like all the energy he had disappeared.

"Easy now. You really are hung up on that story aren't you boys? Would you like to know the truth about where those powers went?" Rin looked at Father Time with tears and a nod.

"Please, I'd be grateful." His voice cracked.

 


	16. Truth in Time and the Future's Cure

"Emotional aren't you two? No wonder you make a good pair. Well, you see, the dark spirit was beyond destroyed when he realized what he'd done. Something that story won't tell you, another it won't tell you is that the dark spirit happened to be my younger brother; it was part of why he was jealous of my time with the other spirit. He was afraid that his love would leave him, he did not trust that I would never steal his love away nor that his love had only eyes for him. Because of it, he made that terrible mistake that he did; he begged me to kill him, so that he could be with his love. I told him I would not do that, that I would do something else instead. What I did do was ensure that the two would never be separated, to do this it meant their powers would dwell within a single being when their powers came back into this world. So it was... a very special young boy was born who held a great light in his heart... but at the same time, being mortal, had the capacity for great darkness. It was in him that the two powers dwell and still do. The two of you need not fear that you have inherited such roles."  Rin was shocked.

"You mean we are the dark spirit and the time spirit?" He looked at time in shock, Rin wasn't sure how to react anymore but he collapsed; his power sapped from before, he glowed a whitish, healing energy. Father Time sighed a little.

"No, you are HIS descendants however. You should listen more carefully boy." Father Time turned to Riku.

"Is he always like this?" Riku shrugs a little. Rin heard ‘descendants’ in his sleep; he wouldn't be disturbed for some time and Father Time could sense Jack’s seething, violent anger towards him at that very moment.

 

"That meddling time bastard, I hate hit him so damn much!"

“Yes, I know, but would you rather he meddle or be melted by ... nevermind... you'd probably rather the oil...”

"When I get my hands on him I’m killing him!"

 

Father Time shakes his head.

"If you'll excuse me a moment, I have another matter to fix while I'm here. A certain young spirit who seems to have a bit of a grudge against me that I need to tend to."

"Um, go right ahead." Father Time nods and as he steps out of room time begins again but all of the items that had been brought to this time have vanished back to their origin.

 

He slipped into the room where Jack, Jamie and Mysterie currently are.

"I believe you and I have an unresolved matter Jack." Jack glares and growls angrily at him.

"Come to meddle with people’s lives again you old bastard."

"Actually I came to ask the young spirit if he would accept being my apprentice. Has nothing to do with meddling... and clean up the mess he made, but that is something I've already handled." Jack glares, he still hadn't forgiven him for sending Luke to that bastard, Desire.

"No, leave now," He wasn't gonna have him take any of his flesh and blood, or soul; even if he wasn't really Jack’s son he was like it, in a sense. As was Riku. "and don't ever come back."

"Tut tut Jack. That's not up to you, besides, I'm the only one who can teach him to control his power. As for never coming back... well that's a rather useless threat don't you think? If I never came back then everything would simply come to its end. I am the guardian of time itself. If I'm gone, time itself ends." Jack hated how Father Time treated him like some child, and he knew it; after all he was a child in a sense. Jack slammed him into the wall in a choke hold, arm cocked and ready to punch the man's lights out.

"Shut up!" Father Time slipped out of the hold easily enough.

"I was going to do you a favor, but if that's the way you feel I'll just be on my way with the boy."

"What favor?" He disliked the man very much but his curiosity was strong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"And you’re not going anywhere with Rin."

"I don't see how you think you can stop the boy from visiting me, especially considering he has powers like me and why should I do you a favor now if you're you're just going to me nasty to me?" Father Time tsks a little and headed for the door. Mysterie just raises an eyebrow at him without a word.

"Good riddance." He ignores the man a moment. Curiosity got the best of Jack though and he spoke before the other could leave. After all, this was one of the most powerful beings in existence.

"Wait, please. What is this favor? I’m sorry.... I just am more worried for Jamie right now than your stupid time mumbo jumbo." Jack was really upset, he hadn't heard Jamie for days, maybe a week... or half the month at least; he wasn’t sure how long it had really been at this point.

"I'm aware of your concern lad. It was part of the reason I came here. I realize that you have a little conundrum here with your partner. I figured you would like a chance to find something that will help him. The trouble is, this sort of thing requires time travel."

"I don’t care; I just want Jamie back."

"Follow me." Father Time led Jack to an empty room before opening a rift and indicating with a hand that Jack should step through first.

 _"I'll be back soon."_ He sent mental kisses over the bond before stepping into the rift; he was scared out of his mind, but also still angry with Father Time.

 

 

Rin awoke a few hours later in Riku's arms; he gasped, struggling to get out of Riku's grip. It was a fear he had, sometimes while being in Riku's arms he had a feeling, like he didn't belong. Riku let him go without a fight, he didn't understand why Rin feared him at times... it made him worry really. It had been just one reason he'd thought he might have been a reincarnation of that accursed dark spirit. Rin shivered.

"Where am I? What happened?" His body ached all over. He was having a small panic attack as any place Riku tried to touch him to comfort him only hurt.

"You're still in the library. You haven't gone anywhere. Although I imagine the fact that you used so much of your energy will make you think you have." Rin didn't like this at all he wanted his body to stop hurting. Riku wanted to help Rin, trouble was he wasn't sure if Rin would accept it or freak out on him again. Rin cried, holding his middle.

"Rin?" Deciding that it didn't matter, he moved over and touched Rin, sending his power into him; he closed his eyes as his power sought to mend together any problem it found... Rin winced, crying a little and pulling away from the touch a bit because it was painful. Riku tightened his grip a little, trying to soothe the pain at the same time as he continued to mend Rin to the best of his ability. Rin cried out as Riku found what it was that was causing him pain; his core was overheated as he had used too much power without training. Riku did his best to draw out that heat, but it wasn't easy...

 

"Here we are." All around them was a very dim light that seemed to barely illuminate what seemed to be a barren world, nothing to see but the dimly glowing ground beneath them that came from lava that was glowing from beneath various cracks in the ground beneath their feet.

"Where are we? How is this gonna help Jamie?!" He was extremely angry.

 

 

Rin gasped and screamed the bloodiest scream he’d ever had as Riku pulled out the excess energy that couldn't be released; Rin fell unconscious, the pain was gone but it had hurt him so much to do so. Riku winced and put Rin on a bed in the nearest room, before passing out himself; that had taken a lot out of him to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"There is something here that is hard to find, but it will help him. We need wait a moment, the one who will help us will be along in a moment and she will be able to give us what we need. As for where, that hardly matters." Father Time replied mildly.

"I'm still not forgiving you for sending Luke to that bastard."

"I didn't send the boy anywhere, he left on his own violation and I warned him before hand; told him that he wasn't to be trusted but the boy went anyway."

"STILL IT GAVE YOU NO DAMN RIGHT TO LET HIM!! IF YOU KNEW HE WAS BAD WHY SEND HIM YOU MOTHER FUCK!!" Jack screamed and tackled him; he wasn't seeing straight at all now; he sent balls of energy at him. Father Time simply halts the attacks, frowning a little.

"Exactly why would I stop him, he was not **my** child to order about and why would he have listened to me anymore than he did anyone else at that point? Haven't you been listening to a thing I've been saying? I DID NOT send him anywhere. He _left_ of his own accord! I **warned**  the boy against going with him but he did not listen!" Father Time tapped Jack, freezing him in place.

"I am NOT under any obligation to be a babysitter. I was no more restrictive to the boy when he arrived in my home than when you or anyone else has visited. I am hospitable to all spirits who come to me because it is not my place to judge them or what they DECIDE to do so long as they do not attack me. I don't know where you got the ridiculous notion that I was some great guardian or something. I do as I do for the whole, something YOU could never grasp because you are too self centered to notice. Don't make the mistake of thinking that means selfish because that's far from the truth of my words and certainly not what I mean." Father Time stood, brushing himself off, slight scorn in his tone now. Jack struggled against his power, feeling just anger; pure raw anger. He wasn't listening because he didn't want to anymore; he just wanted all this pain to end, for Jamie to be okay, for his life and his family’s life be okay; he didn't want to lose a son, even if Rin was once a part of him.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! AFTER I HELP JAMIE LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE OR HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN OR SO HELP ME I WON'T HOLD BACK AND NOT KILL YOU!!" It was the only thing he was able to do in his frozen state.

"You really were quite the boastful one." Came a soft voice, Father Time turns from Jack and smiles as a pair of familiar mismatched eyes looks over the both of them. She was dressed in a simple silver gown, behind her was a silent figure draped in an icy blue robe, but holding a staff exactly like Jack’s.

"Did you need to bring him?"

"He insisted on coming. Even after all this time."

"Yes... well I suppose time doesn't wear away caution in terms of family." She nods and turns to the cloaked figure, the woman produces a tiny silver flame while Father Time released Jack from his grip as the second figure encases the flame in a diamond shaped ice shard.

"This is what we are here for." Father Time motions to the shard that the woman takes from the cloaked figure and holds out towards Jack. He looked at the shard with shock; this little thing was it... this was it? He took it with the most gentlest of care for Jamie; he was happy, a little, that it was going to help Jamie.

"Thank you." He bowed in respect, knowing some spirits can be angered without a proper show of respect. The woman smiled a little.

"A word of advice young frost, nothing is as it seems when you keep company with one of the titan spirits; though I have never known that one to lie." Father Time nods at her in respectful acknowledgement. Jack bowed his head in slight irritation because he never wanted to see said titan spirit again.

"Thank you for all your help." He said gently as Father Time opened a time portal back to his time.

"No thanks needed. In time, you will understand." The woman responded before Father Time took the two of them back, as the portal closed, the woman turned back to the robed figure.

"Satisfied now, father?"

"Very," He pushed back his hood to reveal a familiar face.

"You did good Calista." She simply smiled.


	17. One Solution, Another Problem

Rin tossed a little before finally falling into a more peaceful slumber only to have a dream; an old and familiar one he knew well by now, for many nights it was the dream of his ancestor. He winced, the other was talking with his lover; suddenly things turned dark, the other spirit  attacked and started to draw energy from the light; Rin screamed loudly as he as he felt his pain, but it ended with the ancestor sacrificing himself. Riku was jolted from his light doze from the scream, he gently shook Rin, trying to wake him. Rin slapped Riku on accident in his tossing before he sat up, gasping for air as tears fell; that dream always upset him, it hurt so much more knowing they were the descendants of those spirits.

"Rin." Riku says gently, brushing away a few of the tears gently despite the pain of being slapped.

"It hurts. I want to forget... I just don't want to remember that awful day; I don't want anymore pain!" Riku pulled Rin close, he couldn't make Rin forget but maybe.... he tried encasing the memory itself in a block.

"Better?" Riku asks after a moment, brushing away a few tears; Rin hugged him, he was having trouble putting all of this out of his mind. After a while though he realized he didn’t really remember why it was he was crying and he was very hungry.  Rin hugged Riku.

"Why was I crying again? and I’m hungry."

"Just a nightmare, let's get you something to eat then." Riku replies and gently tugs Rin with him to the kitchen. Rin sniffed.

"Ok, can we have pizza?"

"Of course." Riku smiles and begins to make Rin a pizza, asking intermittently what toppings he wants as he finishes kneading the dough and begins to spread the sauce on. Rin asked for strange toppings: peanut butter, sausage, anchovies, and, strangely, an apple. Riku found it odd, but he made the pizza as asked and then set it in the oven to cook. Rin eats the pizza once it’s done, barely giving it time to cool.

"MMM!!" Riku tried a slice, finding it a strange combination himself, he liked part of it... just not so much the combination of all the items together. Rin ate his slice quickly, absolutely in love with it; he lifted his plate up.

"More please." Soon the pizza was all gone.

"Boy, you WERE hungry..." Riku makes another one for him. Rin giggles.

"Yes, I’m so happy! Hey Riku, wanna practice our powers after this? Dad did say there was a training room."

"We can do that after lunch." Riku agrees as he pulls out the fresh pizza from the oven. Rin giggles.

"Yay!" Rin eats the pizza faster than Riku cooked it. Riku chuckles as he watches Rin devour his creation.

"LETS COLOR!!" Rin said once he was done.

"What should we color?"  Riku asked, wondering what his love was thinking. Rin smiled.

"COLORING DINO BOOKS!! I’m sure dad has one." Rin searched Jack’s room, he remembered how Jack used to color all night long when he felt sad.

"Aha! Here they are." He took them back to the table where Riku sat; suddenly he froze, feeling extreme pain in his head, he gasped, collapsing. Riku was next to Rin. He couldn't understand why this kept happening... Rin choked on air.

"Riku.." He said weakly, shaking like a he was having a seizure.

"It hurts.." Riku met his gaze. Speaking over the bond.

 _"Tell me where, love."_ Rin was bending in a awkward angle, apparently it was a seizure; his body had yet to realize the power it held, which is why it kept happening.

 

 

 

 

 

Mysterie was sitting on the edge of the bed when Jack came in, she stared at the object he was holding. she'd never seen it, but she knew what it was.

“Oh man... that is really rare...”

"Why is it and can it help Jamie?"

“That type of flame is very hard to produce, it can only be produced when a star or planet is in the grips of a cataclysmic change. Plainly speaking... it's either being reborn, born... or dying.” Jack winced.

"Well, can it help Jamie?" Only wanting to know if it could help him.

“No question about that Jack. It's a very vibrant flame. Um, though you'll need to unfreeze it before you give it to him.” Her tone is mildly thoughtful as she replies.

"Oh, ok." He does that, it was a blue flame like his ice.

"What now?"

“Now we wait.” She says as the flame leaps from Jack to over to her but she gives it a gentle push and it dances away and disappears into Jamie. Jack worried so very much for Jamie, but seeing Father Time still there wasn't helping.

"What did I say before Time? Get the fuck out and leave my family alone!"

"Patience boy." Father Time says, lightly tapping a finger against Jamie's hand before disappearing; a few seconds tick by as Jamie's color starts to come back. Jack glared at Father Time when he disappeared, but seeing the color return to Jamie's skin gave him hope. Mysterie shook her head a little as Jamie begins to stir for the first time in a long while. Jack holds Jamie's hand, giving a firm squeeze as tears start to fall in face of the the miracle that was helping Jamie. After a moment, Jamie opened his eyes. Mysterie smiles a little.

“Hey, welcome back.” Jack gasped, turning his head; he was crying happily with joy. He hugged Jamie tightly.

"Jamie... I thought I lost you." Jack cried into his chest, he smelled, but a shower would fix that. Jamie gently hugged Jack back. Jack cried into him.

"Jamie, I missed you so much... everything’s just been crazy!"

"Oh? Why don't you fill me in then?" Jamie said as he propped himself up, keeping Jack close while Mysterie went to go see Calista. Jack smiled.

"With pleasure." He filled Jamie in on everything that happened with their darker, but not exactly evil, selves that were basically now their kids as well and should be treated like family.

"So we technically have two new sons then... hmmm." Jamie wasn't sure what to think there. Jack smiled.

"Yes, yes we do.” He suddenly felt Rin’s pain and keeled over on the bed.

"Oh god... Rin... Mysterie, Rin’s in trouble!" He yelled as much over the bond as he did physically. Jack cried into Jamie's arms, he felt Rin’s pain; he never wanted his own self or his flesh and blood in pain like that.

  
Mysterie winced. She’d felt it too and headed towards the source.


	18. Destiny and Past Awakened

Jamie holds Jack while Mysterie arrives in the room. Riku looks up at her helplessly. Rin gagged, his mouth foamed a little as he shook with pain; his body bending in various odd and painful angles. Mysterie kneels next to Rin. She lightly touches him and Riku, acting like a conduit to provide Rin's body with the stability it needs. Rin shook and started to relax, his eyes were wide and dilated; he gagged still but was not foaming anymore. She continues stabilizing him but it's a slower process as she starts with his airways and works from there. Rin doesn't move or even twitch, he just breaths; it is harder to untangle him from his painful and awkward angled position. Mysterie works carefully to untangle the problem and try to also soothe Riku's nerves. Rin doesn't talk he just stares off into space as she tries carefully to untangle him; suddenly a relapse comes, he gurgles foaming again and his body twisted several times before it ended. She sighs, quickly cutting off that strand of flow of magic to ensure it won't happen again while she works. Riku looks outward calm, but inwardly he's an utter mess. Rin went back to a normal, laying down position finally, but it was still possible he could relapse; he finally was breathing more normally, slow but normal.

  
  


Jack was crying into Jamie’s shoulder hard. 

"THEY'RE LIKE SONS TO ME! ESPECIALLY RIN JAMIE!!" Jamie holds him close, murmuring.

"I know love. And I am sure she feels the same. I know I do." Jack cried on Jamie, shaking as he felt Rin’s pain spiking, hard. Jamie comforts Jack the best he can. Jack screamed out himself as the pain Rin feels reached him. 

"Jamie, help Mysterie please!" He shook with need to help but can't since he’d used all his energy on Jamie. Jamie sighs.

“I wish I could, but what she's doing is beyond my knowledge Jack.”

  
  


Mysterie contains the magic in the core, slowly boxing it in to prevent relapses as she  straightens out the mess bit by bit.  The energy was trying to force it’s way out of Rin’s body as it wasn't used to this kind of unfree, flowing body of his. Mysterie cuts off the pain receptors and channels a little bit of the excess energy out into a small blue flame above her as she works to corral it and get it under control; a half hour later she’s finally managed to get everything sorted out. She looks at Rin worriedly though, what she’s done is not a permanent solution. What Rin needed was to learn how his powers worked, then maybe it wouldn't happen again. Rin did not stir for at least eight weeks before finally waking up. "R-Riku.." He called weakly, meanwhile Jack was fighting Jamie on sending him with Father Time since he very much hated the man’s guts.

  
  


"Jack, look. I know how much you hate him but there's no one else. Besides, do we really want to risk another relapse like that?" Jack sighed, huffing and clenching his fists. 

"Well if I find my son upset or sent somewhere dangerous I won't hold back on killing him like last time." He growls. 

"I hate that rotten bastard I don't trust him with our kids."

  
  


Riku gently squeezed Rin's hand.

"I'm here." As expected, Riku hadn't left his side the entire time. Rin was weak and in pain, a lot of pain. 

"Riku, why does everything feel so numb... so cold and painful?" Rin whimpered out his body was doing backflips with his innards and it was quite the unpleasant feeling.

"Well, you over did your use of power with your fit a while back... you've been out for weeks because it drained you so bad... Mysterie had to detangle some of your energy flows too. I'll try and numb some of the pain." Riku sends only a tiny bit of his magic through Rin, very careful, as Mysterie had instructed him on how to do, to not upset Rin's magic as he numbs the physical pains. Rin coughs, shaking a little and twitching like on the verge of another  seizure, but it never happens.

"Ah.. Mysterie put up a few cautionary blocks... I can sense they're working but they aren't an indefinite thing. You'll have to train with Father Time to correct this sort of thing."

  
  


"I don't blame you, don't think I've forgotten what happened, but Jack... Luke was a grown man when it happened... he wasn't a kid. Father Time never treated you like a kid did he? Far as I can tell, he's treated everyone according to their experience."

"I don't know Jamie, but something in me hates him so very, very much so and I just wanna snap his neck." He growled, eyes blackening as he squeezed his hands tight, lest he lash out at Jamie... or anyone else for that matter.

  
  


Rin winces. 

"Where’s Father Time?" His throat squeaky and pained.

"At the Time Palace I wager. Jack can't stand being in the same room with him without trying to rip his head off. He still blames him for what happened to Luke." Rin groans. 

"I just want the pain to stop, where’s the Time Palace? I’m ready to learn how to stop the pain."

"In a day or two Father Time will be here to help you with that, Mysterie talked to him and he's agreed you need a bit of rest first." Rin whimpered in pain, his body trembled with possible relapses; he felt stressed when he felt Jack’s anger along the bond and feared he would hurt himself again. He may have a body, he may be not in Jack anymore, but he still remembered the pain and his life inside Jack for many, many, many years. Riku, sensing Rin's fear, gently ran his fingers along Rin's cheek soothingly.

  
  
  


"You just hate him because you still blame him for what happened." Jamie replies gently.

"IT’S NOT THAT AT ALL DAMN IT! SOMETIMES I JUST WANNA RIP OUT HIS HEART AND SPRAY HIS BLOOD ALL OVER THE WALL!!" He panted, seething in rage; a darker aura surrounded Jack, one Jamie knew too well. Jamie sighs. 

"I thought we dealt with him." Jack growls, eyes blackened with anger, but slowly they returned to their normal icy blue. 

"SO HE CAN GO TO FUCKING HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" He yells once more, finishing his rant and angered bursts, but the aura was stronger; far stronger than before. The door to the room Jamie and Jack are in is flung open, Mysterie stands with her hands on her hips, eyes blazing in fury.

“Enough! You are upsetting our son! I don't know what the hell you did with him when he was still inside your mindscape, but damn it his fear is so strong I could make a fucking sandwich with it! Calm down!” Jack winced, not sure what that meant anymore. He didn't even know what he did to Rin inside him. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!!!" The darkness grew stronger and stronger; the black aura showed around Jack like flames, eyes pure black. 

"Go to hell and leave me alone, I don't give shit anymore I’m out of here!" Jack left. Mysterie couldn't follow, she wasn't quick enough, but that didn't stop Jamie who managed a quick teleport to the ice cavern with Jack.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of you bunch interfering." Jamie growls.

  
  


Rin screamed in pure fear, the aura had pushed him into a horrific seizure; he foamed gagged and twisted this way and that. Mysterie appears in the room with Rin and Riku at Riku's frantic call and ease the sudden seizure quickly though dealing with the actual fear is a different matter altogether. Rin quivered and cried whimpering as the pain was like bolts of electricity all together. 

"It hurts, please take me to Father Time."

  
  


**"Well maybe if you left him alone, he, you and your pathetic family wouldn't be in this damn mess now leave us."** The versions of himself spoke through his body. 

"Right... yeah I tried that once. Didn't work. You bunch have one warning... either you go back to that hole you came out of or you'll be CRAWLING back to that hole."

**"You get rid of us we take Jack down with us; his body will be empty forever then."** They laughed darkly; Jack screamed in pain as they lashed him with mental whips.

"You're gonna wish you listened...." Jamie's eyes flashed black... something they'd never done before.... it wouldn't be long before the dark figures would realize he was right... and their screams of pain wouldn't be heard by anyone but Jack as the dark powers that had slept in him for so long were unleashed upon them in the mindscape... Jack was a shaking mess at the end, whimpering in slight fear of what happened; some of the dark versions of  himself were nothing but bones, others were ripped in half and the main one, the leader, was still being cut to pieces. Blood sprayed on Jack near the end until finally Jack screamed out because it horrified him that Jamie could do something like that... Jamie stared calmly at the carnage before he cleaned up the mess with a sigh. He freed Jack from the cage, black fading from his eyes and he gently cleaned the blood from him. Jack flinched when Jamie held him, a little afraid of him.

  
  


Rin twisted and turned, in a sense he was still connected to Jack, which wasn't good in terms of his power and seizures. 

"P-Please take me to F-father Time!"

"You're too weak for training Rin... but perhaps he has a solution to your current problem. I'll try and get a hold of him but I make no promises Rin. He's not so easy an individual to pin down as you may think."

"Thank you." Rin began crying, he almost had another relapse.

  
  


"I won't hurt you. " Jamie murmurs quietly. Jack quivered as Jamie took me safely from the mindscape; hiding his face in Jamie’s arms away from the carnage and mutilated bodies. Jamie holds Jack gently as he leads him from the mindscape.

  
  


Father Time stands in the room, observing thoughtfully.

"From what I see you have a powerful connection to your father. Perhaps more so than needed. " Rin coughs, shaking. 

"Is there anyway to stop the pain?"

"There is. You would likely just worry Jack though. Especially if he knew I meddled in that."Rin sighed. 

"Well, it’s not his choice; I’m my own person. I know he'll be upset but he'll deal with it."

"I wish your father could accept that. It is that very point that has led to his anger against me for something I am not directly responsible for, but very well. I will, for the time being, encase the area around you and Riku in your own time bubble. It will accelerate time for you and block the bond you have with him and everyone but those who are allowed inside your bubble." Rin sighed. 

"Thank you." He didn't want to break the connection with Jack, but right now it wasn't safe for him at all.

"Of course, and once you are rested and we get you some basic training this won't be necessary." Rin smiles. 

"Thank you."

 

Jack cried and cried and cried; he whimpered in fear a little as the mindscape darkened with Jamie’s anger as he wasn't done letting out his pent up darkness and frustration. 

"J-Jamie..."

"I'll deal with it. I have before." Was the quiet reply, but not here... he knew better... Jack quivered in Jamie's arms; petrified at whatever that was inside Jamie. Jamie guides Jack back to the waking world, holding back the remaining anger as he does. It's nothing new. Jack awake in a bed, but he still felt shocked that Jamie held so much darkness.

  
  


Rin tested the bond, it was like Jack wasn't even there but he did get tiny senses of fear from it. 

"Is dad ok?"

"Your father is fine. He's in the best of hands. Despite the darkness... there is light as well... and where both dwell the shadows play." Father Time says cryptically.

  
  
  


Jack winced when Jamie turned to him; he still had the black coloring in his eyes, it scared Jack and the darkness in him knew it too. Jack looked at Jamie in slight fear. Jamie retreats from Jack’s side and goes to the training room to work off the rest of the anger.

  
  
  


Calista started to cry sensing the darkened aura as well. Mysterie tries to soothe Calista as she changes her diaper while Noah sleeps, but she senses the darkness as well and she’s  concerned.


	19. Confusion

Jack was now hiding in a closet, the look the eyes had given him was lustful, but angry; it wanted him for purposes, that was for sure. He shook like a maraca. Jamie decimates the training room, more angry than anything for the moment. He didn't blame Jack for being scared and he'd no intent on acting on any lust until he had control of that darkness again. He'd be in the training room for several hours.

  
  


Rin sighs the seizures wouldn't come now he was more relaxed then ever. Riku relaxes next to Rin, relieved for the moment; Rin hugs him closely. Rin pants tiredly. 

"God it feels like my body was being super stretched."

  
  


Jack winced with every explosion grunt or yell that Jamie made. Eventually he takes a deep breath and braces himself for going to the training room; he finally softly calls Jamie’s name as he beats the snot out of the wall and dummys. Jamie freezes, having just finished destroying the last of the dummies in the room... which was what the black spot on the wall was... or had been. Jack winces as he seemed angered still; he takes a step closer, it was a deafening sound to Jamie. 

"Jamie... it’s ok, you don't have to be mad anymore; they’re gone.... they're dead." Jack approached Jamie cautiously; he knew Jamie would never hurt him, not on purpose or in anyway, but he was kind of scared. Not of him but what was in him. Jamie sighs.

"It's not always that simple Jack. I wonder... did you know that there was once a time spirit that helped Father Time? Have you bothered to read that story?" Jack sighs. 

"What story? I.. I don't know that one." Jack looks at him curiously.

  
  


Rin shook a little as Father Time was teaching him to handle and extract his power into another timeline to help it. Rin quaked and shivered. 

"is it always painful at first Father Time?" 

"Well, only because you had a tantrum that involved your powers. Otherwise, no." Rin blushes. 

"Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry, it got my attention... at least that was all you did my boy. Your predecessor did something a little more ... hard to fix than just bringing random items out of time into the present."

  
  


Jamie turns, a ball of darkness forms between his hands before it begins to brighten inside, much like peering into a TV, shadows began to form within the light as Jamie began to speak.

"In a time before even you were born, there was a rare spirit, a time spirit... and this spirit was like no other. The only one to ever apprentice to Father Time." He began softly, his eyes on the shadows inside as he begins to spin the tale. Jack was amazed at this.

"Jamie how-" it’s all he could ask, but he didn't want to disrupt the story; he wanted to know what this was. who was Father Time’s apprentice. The figures in the sphere have no distinct features from one another, aside from Father Time who still looked the same even then, but that wasn't all. The figure representing the time spirit had pale blue eyes while the dark spirit had stormy gray. The three danced about in the sphere as Jamie wove the tale about the three of them, of the dark spirit's love that turned to a deadly jealousy and the tragic cost as well as the fate of the dark spirit who had pleaded with Father Time to do something, but the powers of life and death were beyond the realm of Father Time's power. He could control time, but nothing beyond it. Jack was shocked, why would the other be jealous of his love; it made him have a lot to think about. Could Rin have the powers passed down from the spirit and Riku from the dark one? He listed closely to Jamie, feeling creeped out a bit since it was light in the room, but became dark outside.

  
  


Rin passed out, he was tired and needed more rest; Riku watched over Rin as he slept. Rin awoke a few hours later. 

"Riku?" Rin yawned, smelling food he looked about finding it on the nightstand he saw his favorites garlic bread and chicken parmesan. Riku was napping at the foot of the bed, half curled; he'd gotten his meal but now he was tired from all the stress and was sleeping it off. Rin chuckled eating his chicken, once done he decided to explore this time bubble a little. _ I’m sure father time made it big... like the entire castle.  _ Father Time had actually made the bubble small, but it would follow Rin around so he could go where he wanted while he rested, so long as where he went wasn't outside of the castle itself. The problem with that was that anyone outside the time bubble would seem frozen in comparison unless he allowed them into the bubble.

  
  


Once the story was over, the sphere disappeared, but Jamie continued to speak.

"Energy, power... it is never destroyed... it cannot be destroyed... only transferred, redirected. So Father Time, as you saw, granted the dark spirit's wish and made it so that the two would always be together by linking their powers so that they would never be separate. This meant, of course, that their power would be born again into one being. As it happened... that being was me." Jack shivered, his eyes widened; he didn't like this at all.

"...and t-the other would be..."

"Well, I suppose he did inherit the darkness yes and Rin the time spirit's, but neither one will ever have the powers of those two. I stumbled upon the story of those spirits a few years back. Some time just before I created that spell that put me out for a while. It's because I am the heir that embodies both the powers of the time spirit and the dark spirit was I able to perform the spell in the first place. I am, of course, a light spirit, but that alone made me the perfect candidate; especially considering my center." Jamie replies after a moment's pause. Jack was confused and scared a little; he hadn't know any of that story, he sat down by a dummy that had reformed. Jamie was different, he wasn't the same... not like he once knew but... he was his Jamie. Was this something that was to come to pass... was this one of Father Time’s tricks or lessons? Was he even in the right time? 

"I suppose you could say I'm the balance between the two powers, but while I can't really use the power of the time spirit, they are there in the form of my light while the other... well, you've seen many times over the powers of the darkness."

"I-I guess so." Jack was confused more than anything, scared a little because he didn't understand this at all, nothing was making sense at that moment.

  
  


Rin searched the library for a book or two, he found a book called ‘love and your partner.’ "Hmm..." He thought about doing something special for Riku. Rin read the book smiling. 

"Ooh..." Riku slept peacefully. Rin giggles. 

"Ooh so fun this will be..." He silently walked in, hoping Riku was still sleep for what he was about to do. Luck was on his side, he gently and carefully placed himself in Riku's lap and rubbed his back and inner thigh, tapping his navel slightly, arousing him. Riku slowly begins stirring from his sleep. Rin whispers a lullaby, lulling him back to sleep while he slowly gets a tissue and a gag that he found in Jack’s closet. Riku yawns, lulled to sleep again unsuspecting. 

  
  


Jack felt a bit of lust coming from Jamie’s dark side inside him, but a light touch from his time side restricting it. He shivered it felt like Jamie’s darkness and time half were staring into his soul; he didn't like this at all.

"I wish I had a better way to explain this, but I haven't fully understood it myself or why me." Jack shivered. 

"I-is there any way to t-turn it off..." He backed up, the lust in Jamie grew at Jack’s fear; the lust from darkness. Jamie sighs a little, reigning the darkness in.

"No, which was is why I've kept my temper in check most times. It's not easy.” He rubs his eyes, it was tough reigning it in but he didn't want this; he loved Jack and didn't want him afraid.

"Just... give me some time to get it under full control again. I meant what I said. I won't hurt you." Jack nods walking out; he stumbled hitting a wall as he was mostly dazed and disoriented from the news.

  
  


Rin slipped him from his clothes, smiling slowly he gagged Riku after a few quiet whimpers, then pushed him in a position; spreading his legs so he could stroke under the balls and cup them gently. Jack was stumbling and walking, looking for Rin or Riku, because he needed to talk to them about Father Time since he was letting this slide for his health, but as he walks in he sees a bioluminescent bubble. 

"What the hell?" To Rin, Jack was frozen. 

"OH FUCK!!" Rin growled angrily, he hated it when people walked in on them. Riku stirs again a little.  Rin calms him with a little trick Jack used to calm Jamie; stroking his head and hugging him, Rin did just that and Riku slipped into a deeper sleep; Rin stroked Riku’s length a little faster as Jack had disappeared. Riku groaned from the touch as he finally was pulled from sleep, shivering from the touch as his mind slowly began to clear from sleep. Rin immediately cleaned him up as he was just realizing what was going on; he hid the items in his closet of hidden stuff for such acts like this and lay on the bed faking sleep.

  
  


Jamie wrestles with the darkness. It would take Jamie an hour to get it under control for certain.

"Why don't you go after that sweet candy ass of Jack’s?" It spoke in Jamie's head it was restless and wanted Jack for a good fuck. 

"You know you want to, not like you haven't done it before."

"Not with you in control I haven't and never intend to." Jamie growls back mentally.

"Aww come on, you know you can't keep me back forever Jamie... Jack even knows it, just give in; promise I won't hurt him too much, he's probably never felt your dark desires yet... come on" The voice spoke, annoyed and wanting to fuck something because he was, after all, part of Jamie and just seeing Jack made his lust go up. Jamie snarled in reply, shoving the darkness down.

"No! I'm NOT you! I promised myself I would never be like that bastard who came before me." 

"Fuck you, ya know you can't escape me and you know it no matter how hard you wish and try Bennett."

  
  


Jack was basically searching for another door; he groaned, his head hurt as something kept trying to reach him. Jack groans, his head hurt; it was like something was trying to get him to follow it. Jamie’s darkness was stronger than he thought because it was in Jack’s head, it was pulling him into its grasp to control a little to get Jamie to let down his guard.

  
  


Riku blinks in confusion.

"Eh?" Rin continued to pretend sleeping hoping Riku didn't catch on.


	20. A Book

Jamie slammed light into the darkness to subdue it, only angered by it; he knew what it was trying to do but he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Go fuck yourself, it's not going to happen. I might not be able to escape you but I'll be damned by Death first before you have control!" Jamie’s darkness grumbled.

"Prick."

"Don't push it." Jamie snarls back.

  


Riku glanced over at Rin a moment, it had seemed like a very nice dream... wait... if it was a dream then ... why the heck wasn't he dressed? Riku shook his head in confusion, he didn't remember slipping from his clothes before falling asleep... Rin was trying hard really hard not to giggle, the only indication he was awake was his body was too tense to be sleeping. Riku shook off the confusion as he sat up and looked at Rin, he was beginning to suspect but he was keeping it to himself as much as possible; he did shift though to snuggle up to Rin, not bothering to hide the slight arousal as he nuzzled against Rin's neck.

  


Jack squealed a little as it felt like someone stabbed a drill in his head; it was Jamie’s light that soothed the pain but the darkness made it grow, which sent alarms to Mysterie and the kids of his distress. Jack  shook and struggled with the darkness as it was pulling back to hide from the light.

  


Alarmed, Mysterie let Noah speak with Jamie while she goes see to Jack, wondering what's going on. Jack whimpered.

"Get out, please get out..." He slapped his head a little; it really hurt and whatever it was wasn't going to release its hold over him any time soon. Mysterie settles near him.

“Jack, you okay sweetheart?” He winces.

"Yeah, sort of just have a migraine is all." He says, scratching at his hair.

  


Rin snickered a little as he pretended to read a normal book now, but really it was Jamie’s naughty book, one he’d had for years and hid from Jack.

"What have you been reading?" Riku murmurs in a quiet tone, trailing a hand along Rin's side; he hadn't bought the sleeping act at all. Rin gasped, nearly, but he just said.

"Um a book.." He tried to hide the page of anal toys, which he’d been reading up until now.

"I can see that. I want to know more about the book though." Rin chuckled.

"It’s a jokey book" He said, slightly quivering at the trailing hand that "accidentally" skims its fingers between the hem of fabric and Rin's pants to brush along his skin.

  


Jamie beat the crap out of the darkness in his anger against it; while the darkness was being beaten up by Jamie it kept bouncing back stronger and more dark.

  


 

 

 

“I imagine you do love, that fight isn't likely to be an easy one.” Mysterie was aware of Jamie's fight against the darkness, but she also knew he would eventually win.

"My head it hurts." Jack groans and suddenly blacks out. Jack squirmed restlessly in his sleep; the darkness was strong but it couldn't beat Jamie. Mysterie sighs as she tries to figure out how to ease the influence.

  


Rin shivered hoping against hope that riku hadn't woken up during his little experiment...

"Oh? Somehow I don't think I buy that... doesn't seem like something you'd be reading in these circumstances." Riku murmured, brushing his lips against a spot just beneath Rin's ear.  Rin quivered.

"It’s n-nothing," He cleared his throat. "and I r-really need to take a shower." He escaped into the bathroom immediately. Riku chuckles a little, murmuring over the bond in amusement*

 _"What? NOW you're getting shy love?"_ Rin quivered in slight fear, turning a few pages before chuckling at the possibilities. Riku pokes Rin gently over the bond, curious at the mixed sense he's getting from him. Rin giggles more and more but slaps riku away from his side of bond.

  


Jack cried and cried till finally he had no tears left. Mysterie does her best to soothe him. Jack shivered, shaking and dry crying as he had no tears left to cry, but he couldn't take the mental squeezing on his mind. It takes her several minutes - though it seems like hours - but she finally finds the source of the trouble and cuts it off. Jack coughs, curling in on himself, feeling like it might happen again. The darkness snarls at Jamie but recedes since it was cut off from its toy. Mysterie makes sure it can't happen again, adding to the various spell wards and talking with the emotions about it.

  


Jamie rubs his temples, grumbling under his breath about the temperamental darkness that had been a little less active until recently.

  


Riku grins poking at Rin playfully. Rin giggled more and more.

"Ooh this will be a fun one... if only he was still asleep, damn it." Rin spoke a little too loudly, enough for Riku to hear it and his dirty thoughts. Riku poked Rin one more time, though was really amused at the thoughts, there was a moment of silence across the bond before Riku spoke.

 _"You know... if you don't come back out I'm going to have come_ IN _there to get you..."_ Rin jumped and squealed; there was a sound of a drop in the toilet bowl followed by "shit" and then flushing...

"NOOOO!!!" Riku pokes at Rin*

"Did you just drop that in the toilet...."

  


 

 

 

 

Jack slowly but steadily stands up only to fall face flat on the ground in the mindscape.

"Mmh" It was a groan and grumble, the emotions spoke with Mysterie about what exactly happened.

"IT WAS AN INFECTION! THE DARKNESS WAS INFECTING JACKSON THE MOST! HE WAS CONTROLLING HIM TO CONTROL JACK! ONLY HE HAS THAT POWER!!"

“Whoa, calm down. I got what was going on. You don't have to yell. I'm well aware of the problem and I've put some protections in place to help.”

"Sorry, but Jackson’s really in pain now and he's been unconscious since it started... but we're worried for Jack’s well being AND TELL JAMIE TO KEEP THAT THING UNDER CONTROL DAMN IT!!" They yelled, angry again.

“CALM DOWN! I know you're upset. I don't blame you but stop yelling damn it! I'll see what I can do to help Jackson, you're not telling me anything I don't already know. I came here to collaborate with you to help prevent future events not argue about the same thing over and over.”

  


Rin cried quietly, upset his only trick book was gone and worse it was his other dad’s book.. He squeaked when he realized he’d heard....

"Um nooo..." He said slowly, but calmly. Riku cracks up on his end in the bond.

 _"Oh man... you DID... did you flush it too?"_ Rin squeaked, but knew he couldn't lie on that "Yes." He sighed in defeat.

 _"Oh man.... Well, I hope that wasn't the only copy then."_ Although neither knew it... there WAS one other copy in the house... just not in the library... Rin squeaked.

"WE HAVE TO GET IT BACK!!"

 _"Get it back? How do you suggest we do that? We don't even know where that pipe goes..."_ Rin gulped.

"I DON’T KNOW BUT WE HAVE TO GET IT BACK!!"

  


The emotions calmed down, Jackson was basically their leader; always teaching them how it should go and without him they would fall apart. Mysterie shook her head at the group.

“I know how much Jackson means to you all, but you need to stop relying on him for everything too. There's no guarantee that anyone will be around to always protect him and he's not technically an emotion anyway.” She leaves the group to discuss this by themselves while she goes to Jackson to do what she can for him. Jackson was healing his wounds and definitely not in the mood for talking.

"God this sucks..." She settles down next to him without a word and gently touches him in attempt to help heal the wounds, aware he's not in a good mood and doesn't blame him in the slightest. Jackson sighs.

"For once, I wish that darkness could just leave us alone." Mysterie nods in agreement.

“Hopefully the new spells will help.” Jackson sighs again.

"Well, Jamie... I’m surprised as well as Jack that he has both parts the dark and time in him."

“I'm not too terribly surprised to be honest. “

  


 

 

 

 

Jamie was making his way towards the main rooms when he notices Riku's amusement and asks him over the bond what he finds so amusing. Riku tells Jamie that Rin has dropped AND flushed a book in the toilet... but has refused to tell him what book. intrigued slightly, Jamie goes into the room and gently raps on the bathroom door. Rin yelps.

"Hold on!" He literally was trying to get back the book with a long stick... After a moment of waiting Jamie opens the door, one eyebrow raised when he notices what Rin is trying to do... Rin squeals like a girl.

"It’s not what it looks like!" He said trying, but failing, to hide what he was doing.

"Exactly what do you think this looks like?" Jamie wasn't really upset so much as just curious, with the darkness having being beaten back he was more himself again.

"The toilet clogged." He gasped out, the guilt was eating him alive.

"So Riku told me. Why don't you tell me exactly what the name of it was. Then maybe I can figure out why it was you were in here hiding with it." Rin sighed, blushing.

"How to arouse your partner in bed and all the tricks to make them moan." He said quite fast, too fast for Riku to hear properly. Jamie stared a moment then chuckled softly.

"That one. Well, I can't say I blame you for reading it. Although perhaps you and I should take some time alone with that particular book. I happen to have more than one copy for just such an incident. I think I can help you with it and I want to make sure you don't lose this copy." Riku stared at the pair as he came down the hall, blinking at the fast title... it was the... what now? Something about bed and tricks? Rin blushed so red it was like he was a living tomato.

"T-thanks dad."

  


Jack groaned groggily waking up, he rubbed his head in slight pain. Once Mysterie’s done all she can for Jackson, she pulls back to see if she can't help soothe Jack’s aches as well. Jack hugs her close.

"That hurt."

“I imagine it did. Poor Jackson got it bad, I've done what I could though.”

  


"Any time... also, I have a few other books you might find interesting that are along a similar line." Rin grins, giggling.

"Ok." Rin helped jamie fish out the book. Jamie takes off with the book there's not much left to salvage sadly, the water having mostly ruined it. Jamie disposes of what's left, reassuring Rin he's not mad about the book, but telling him to be more careful in the future. Rin blushed. Riku wonders what the blush is about as Jamie leaves.


End file.
